Changes?
by NCIS-Bones-Chick
Summary: This is set during  and after  Jet Lag in season seven. What if Tony and Ziva slept together while in Paris? Please read auther's note inside to clear up some things. R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is my first NCIS FanFiction. *SPOILER ALERT* This is set in season seven during Tony and Ziva's Paris trip (episode Jet Lag) to pick up Nora Williams, there is also slight spoilers for the episode 'Under Covers'. Jenny isn't dead and Ziva was never sent back to Israel and Tony wasn't an Agent Afloat. On the other hand, Ziva is already an Agent, and not a Mossad Officer anymore.**

**No more babbling from me, let's get going!**

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

"Gibbs," Gibbs said as he answered the phone while walking out of the elevator, standard cup of coffee in hand.

"Jethro, it's me. I need you in my office ASAP," Jenny said.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute," Gibbs said before closing the phone.

He walked directly past his team and up the stairs towards the Directors office.

Gibbs burst through the doors, "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"I would prefer if you knocked before barging into my office Agent Gibbs," Jenny said.

"I've busted in too many doors to respect them anymore," Gibbs answered as he walked over to stand in front of her desk where she was sitting.

Jenny 'hmphred' and let it go. "I am just informing you that I'm sending Agent DiNozzo and Agent David to Paris to pick up our witness Nora Williams," Jenny said.

"Jenny, you can't send them to Paris!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I can, and I will, Agent Gibbs."

"Jen, bad things happen in Paris."

"Jethro," Jenny said, her voice softening a bit, "They're not us, and they're not going undercover, they're merely picking up a witness."

"Jen, you can't do that to me! If anything happens between them, what am I supposed to do?"

"You are not supposed to do anything, they're grown up's, they can do as they please," Jenny said, her voice getting the 'Director-tone' again.

Gibbs, still not pleased with Jenny idea, left the office in a bad mood.

Wiling down the stairs he saw Tony annoying Ziva, "DiNozzo!" he barked.

Tony turned, "Yes Boss?"

"Go home, pack a bag. You too David," Gibbs said.

"Where are we going Boss?" Tony asked excited.

"Paris. You are picking up Nora Williams," Gibbs sat down in his chair and turned to look at his computer.

"I love Paris!" Tony exclaimed, still excited.

Ziva had merely stood up and started packing her belongings, strapping on her Sig, putting on her jacket and slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"You may love Paris now," Gibbs said standing up and walking over to him, "But if you do anything that you're not supposed to, you won't be able to go there, or anywhere else again. Understood?"

Tony gulped, "Understood," he said.

"Are you coming Tony?" Ziva asked impatiently.

"Yes, of course," Tony said and began packing up before rushing to meet Ziva at the elevator.

"So Zee-Vah," Tony said once the elevator doors were closed, "Aren't you at all excited about us going to Paris?"

"I have been in Paris many times before, Tony," Ziva said.

"Of course you have," Tony muttered.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Tony and Ziva went to each of their apartment to pack clothes, and in Ziva's case a couple of additional weapons. Two hours later Tony was at Ziva's apartment.

"Ziva! Open up your door!" Tony yelled while knocking.

When Ziva finally opened the door, Tony was speechless. There she was, in nothing but a small white towel that barely covered the essential, her hair hanging wet and loose around her shoulders and down her back.

"Ehh, Ziva? Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Tony asked.

"Because, Tony, you interrupted by shower. You were not supposed to be here yet. I still have-" Ziva looked at the watch in her hallway, "forty-five minutes left."

"Yeah, ehh, see," Tony stammered while trying to keep his gaze on her face instead of letting it run down her body and long legs. "I was done packing and I was bored and there wasn't enough time to watch a movie so I thought I would come here."

Ziva sighed and opened the door fully so he could step inside.

"I am going to need a couple of minutes to get ready," Ziva said while walking into the living room, "Just make yourself comfortable," she said motioning towards the couch.

"Sure," Tony smiled and sat down.

Ziva turned around and walked into her bedroom to find some clothes to wear.

Ziva looked through her clothes and decided to wear a pair of army green cargo pants and a black tee-shirt. After she had put on the clothes she dried and brushed her hair before pulling it into a ponytail. Walking to her bathroom she cleaned up and applied a bit of mascara before walking into the living room where Tony sat.

When she walked in he looked up, "You're ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes I am ready," Ziva said as she picked up her small suitcase and her carry-on bag.

"Here," Tony said, standing up, "Let me take that," he reached out for her suitcase.

"Tony, it is very-" Ziva tried to say, but Tony had already taken the suitcase away from her.

"Urgh!" he said, "What do you have in this thing? Bricks?"

"No, why would I have bricks in my suitcase," Ziva asked confused.

"It's a saying," Tony said as he put down the suitcase so he could wheel it.

"Oh. Well, to answer your question. I have weapons and clothes in it."

"Weapons? How many weapons do you thing you'll need?" Tony asked, his voice raising an octave as he talked.

"Last time I was in Paris I needed a lot more that what is in there," Ziva said and gestured to the suitcase.

"The last time you were in Paris, you were a Mossad Officer, this time you're an NCIS Agent."

"I still like to have my weapons with me," Ziva said.

Tony huffed, "Let's just hope they don't stop us in security."

They walked out of Ziva's apartment. Ziva out on her jacket as they walked out and locked the door after them, they took the elevator down to Tony's car and put in Ziva's suitcase and her carry-on bag.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

They arrived at Dulles International Airport three hours before their plane was scheduled do take off.

"Are you sure we have enough time to get your luggage through security?" Tony asked.

"Tony, calm down! It's not like I have a bomb in there. I have only got a couple of guns and knives and such things."

"Guns and knives and _such things_?" Tony asked a little too loud.

"You do not have to yell, Tony," Ziva said, "I do not want security here for no reason," Ziva said as she saw the looks they got from some of the passengers at the airport.

"Sorry..." Tony said.

When they reached security they flashed their badges and put their Sig's in a basket before they went through the metal detector. Tony went through without problems but when Ziva went through they went off.

"Ma'am?" the security guard said.

"Yes?" Ziva asked innocently, Tony rolled his eyes.

"Do you have anything made of metal on you?" the security guard asked.

Ziva pretended to think about it for a second, "Yes, I thing I have."

"Then could you please take it off and put it in the same basket that you put your Sig in?"

"Okay," Ziva said and Tony sighed.

Ziva went to her left ankle to take off her back-up, then to her waist where she had a knife, then to the other side of her waist to take off another knife and then at the small of her back to take away her second back-up. The security guard's eyes had become big when Ziva had reached for her second knife, and now his hand was at his hip, ready to pull out his gun if she tried anything. Tony on the other hand was totally relaxed and seemed a little bored. Ziva had finally taken away all of her weapons and put them in the basket.

"You done Ma'am?" the security guard asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Ziva answered.

"Okay, you may go through the metal detector again," he said.

When Ziva went through it didn't say anything and Tony smiled, finally they were ready to go.

Tony took his Sig from the basket, and Ziva took all of her things and strapped them on before they moved on.

Half an hour later, while sitting at the gate waiting got the plane, someone walked up to them.

"Ziva David?" he asked.

"Dah-Veed," Ziva corrected.

"Sorry, Dah-Veed," he corrected himself. "We need you to some with us."

Ziva frowned, "Why?"

"We have some questions about your luggage."

Now it was Tony's turn to frown, "What was it I told you?"

Ziva shrugged and stood up, Tony followed.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we only need to talk with the lady."

"She goes, I go. We're a team."

The guard looked confused. Ziva sighed and pulled out her badge, "NCIS," Ziva said.

"NCIS?" the guard asked.

"Stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Ziva said impatiently.

"Oh, okay," the guard said.

All three of them walked toward the ´security office where Ziva's suitcase was lying open, a lot of weapons lying around it.

"Come _on_ Ziva, we're going to freaking Paris to pick up a witness, you don't need so many weapons."

"I like to be prepared," Ziva said.

The security guard ignored their conversation and just led them into the office. When they were inside and standing in front of Ziva's suitcase the guard turned to face them.

"Can you explain why you have so many weapons with you?" he asked.

"Well-" Ziva started but was cut off by Tony.

"She's a former Mossad Officer, and some things still hangs on so whenever she goes anywhere she have this thing about bringing _a lot_ of weapons, and trust me, this is _nothing_," Tony said and gestured to the weapons that was lying on the table, "We were once on this undercover op where she-" he was cut off.

"I don't care," the guard said, "I just wanted to know why you had so many weapons in your suitcase."

"I have a lot of weapons in my suitcase because I like to be prepared, and I have license for all my weapons, I do not have them with me because I have never had a problem like this when I was I Mossad. And we would really like to go now because we do not want to miss our plane because if we do, our Boss will be pretty mad." Ziva said.

The guard looked at them and then at his fellow co-workers and they just shrugged. "You may go now," he said to Tony and Ziva.

"Is it possible that I could repack my suitcase myself?" Ziva asked and Tony sighed loudly, Ziva sent him a glare.

The guard looked wary but agreed and Ziva went over to her suitcase and had it all packed down in five minutes.

"If that was all, could we then go back to our gate?" Tony asked.

"Okay," the guard said and Ziva and Tony went back to their gate and sat down in the uncomfortable chairs there.

After another hour and a half, making it 04:35 PM, they finally started to board the plane and Ziva and Tony pulled out their boarding tickets. When they were finally a seat and the plane had taken off, Ziva and Tony fell asleep. Half an hour into the flight they woke up and spent the time talking, reading and watching the movies the plane showed.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Seven hours and twenty-five minutes later they were in Paris, 05:00 AM local time. They went to get their luggage and then to take a cab to the hotel.

They quickly got their suitcases and went to get a cab. After twenty minutes of drive they were at the hotel, both of them very tired.

Tony and Ziva walked up to the reception and flashed their badges.

"Agents DiNozzo and David checking in," Tony said.

"Of course," the young blonde haired, blue eyed receptionist said. She pushed a couple of buttons on the keyboard, "You have room 208," she said and swiped a card.

"Ehm, excuse me, but we booked two rooms," Tony said.

"I'm sorry but only have one room available," the receptionist said.

Tony groaned, "Great."

"Come on Tony," Ziva said, "Am I that bad?"

"Yes, you are that bad," Tony said and looked at her.

"Well, there's nothing to do about it Tony, so blow it up."

"Suck it up, it's called suck it up," Tony corrected.

"Whatever," Ziva said and took the card from the receptionist and started to walk towards the elevator, Tony ran after her after a moment of growling quietly to himself.

When they entered they gave it an once-over glance and walked in. Eyeing the king-sized bed Tony said, "I'll take the couch, you can have the bed."

"Tony, we are adults; we can share a bed," Ziva said, "Especially a bed this big."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am sure."

Tony shrugged, "Okay."

"I am taking a shower and them I am going to bed," Ziva announced.

"Okay," Tony said and sat down on the bed. Ziva opened her suitcase and took out her toiletry before she went to the bathroom.

When Ziva had closed the door behind her Tony lay down and let out his breath. This was going to end badly. How could he possible sleep next to his way to sexy partner without doing anything in his sleep? It had been hard enough when they were undercover as assassins. But he could do it, right? He had done it then and then they had even pretended to have sex, and he had managed to keep himself in line. But back then they hadn't known each other for very long time and now they had been working together for four and a half years. This would end _very_ badly.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Twenty minutes later Ziva walked out from the bathroom. Tony turned his head to look at her but quickly realized it was a mistake, there she was, once again, in only a small white towel that only covered the essentials. Ziva's hair was almost black from the water and her brow eyes were clear. 'Come _on_' Tony thought.

"What?" Ziva asked.

'Oh shit, had he said that out loud?' "What?" Tony asked.

"You said something," Ziva said.

"No I didn't."

"I am pretty sure I heard you say 'come on'."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did," Ziva insisted.

"And what if I did?"

"So you are admitting that you said something?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you were."

"Fine and what if I said something," Tony asked.

Ziva shrugged, "Nothing."

"Then why is it important what I said?"

"Because you were obviously saying it about me," Ziva said.

"Okay, fine, I said 'come on', because you are standing there in noting but a towel and looking really, really sexy, okay?" Tony said before thinking.

Ziva had earlier started to go through her suitcase but stopped abruptly and looked at him with big eyes. "Excuse me?"

Tony blushed and didn't meet her eyes.

"Tony?" Ziva said, "Look at me."

Tony slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Tony mumbled, barely loud enough for Ziva to hear.

Ziva walked around the bed to stand in front of him, she put her hands left hand on his right shoulder and used her other hand to push his head up so he was looking at her again.

To him, her touch had been unexpected. He had thought that she would walk directly over to him and kick his butt, but instead her touch was soft and when he met her eyes he didn't see anger, he saw surprise and wonder.

When he was sure she wasn't going to kick his ass he became more confident and stood straighter. Their eyes were locked when he leaned in, very slowly, his mouth approaching hers. Right before their lips met he looked her in the eyes to gauge her reaction.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**This was the first chapter in my new FanFiction!**

**Tell me what you thought and tell me if you want me to continue!**

**Pretty please review!**

**Kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I'm sorry for the time it took for me to write this but in the weekend I was at the Danish Championship in rifle shooting so it took away my whole weekend and then I got sick and didn't feel like writing and then when I did feel like writing I didn't know what to write or my brother was using the computer. Okay, I'll stop talking now and get on with the story (:**

**By the way this might me slight M rated, nothing detailed, but I don't know 'cause I'm not very good at the rating thing..**

**I do not own NCIS, though I wouldn't mint to own Ziva's skills! **

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

_Their eyes were locked when he leaned in, very slowly, his mouth approaching hers. Right before their lips met he looked her in the eyes to gauge her reaction._

When their lips met the kiss was soft but as soon as the electricity between them sparked the kiss became passionate. When their tongues met both of them let out a moan. Their tongues battled, releasing four and a half years of sexual tension. Tony backed Ziva up against a wall and broke the kiss in the need of air. Both of them was breathing heavily, their foreheads was resting against the other's and their bodies were pressed up against each other.

When Tony finally had caught his breath a little he started to plant soft kisses on Ziva's shoulders and neck. Ziva found that she actually enjoyed being pressed up against a wall, normally she was the one who was pressing her partner up against the wall, she had always felt trapped, but this time she didn't feel trapped, she felt safe.

Tony's kisses were doing amazing things to her, the soft butterfly kisses against her throat made her moan and Tony smiled against her throat. She pulled his head up to kiss him on the lips and her hands found their way to his shirt and she started to open the buttons. As soon as all the buttons were opened Ziva slid the shirt down Tony's arms.

Tony's lips went back to Ziva's, and his hands went to the top of her towel. He pulled the towel of off her and let his hands feel the smooth lines of her body, caressing her back, her hips, and her sides. They stumbled together to the bed and soon all of Tony's clothes were on the floor and there was nothing that stopped them from becoming one.

After a while both of them were spent and they relaxed on the bed cuddled up against each other, Tony's arms around Ziva and her arms resting on his chest.

"G'night Sweet Cheeks," Tony mumbled, already half asleep.

"Goodnight my little Hairy Butt," Ziva said.

Ziva awoke at the warm feeling of the light shining in her face. When she became somewhat conscious she felt an arm draped over her waist and the feel of a male body against her back. Her fist reaction was to take her gun a shove it in the face of whoever it was that was behind her but then the last night came to her. Her and Tony having sex, no it was something more. The way he had touched her, she had never been touched like that before. The kisses they had shared, they had had a deeper meaning. This wasn't just something casual. They were working together for God's sake. She had to face him when he woke up. She had to face him every day and try not to think of the feeling he had spread through her body.

She tried to sneak out of bed but as soon as she tried to move her legs the arm around her tightened.

"Do go," Tony mumbled, "You're going to take away all the warmth."

Ziva chucked and turned in his arms so she was now facing him. "Good morning," Ziva chuckled.

"Morning," Tony said and kissed her forehead.

As Ziva looked up at him he opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're beautiful," he said and kissed her forehead again.

"I guess that means that you do not regret last night," Ziva said, her tone was teasing but deep down she wanted to know the truth and she hoped for at 'no'.

Tony rolled her over so she was lying on her back and he was straddling her. "Absolutely not," he said and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

They kissed for a moment before Ziva rolled them around so she was on top, straddling him. "I like to be on top," she said smiling.

"Well, you didn't complain last night," Tony said.

"No, I actually liked it, being able to relax a little," Ziva smiled teasingly at him.

"So, is it my turn to relax now?" Tony asked.

"No way, I am going to make you beg, you will not be able to relax until after," Ziva said seductively.

Tony groaned and felt himself harden at the words, Ziva smirked.

About an hour later – and a lot of begging from Tony – Ziva left the bed to take a shower, Tony jumped after her but she refused to let him go with her.

When she stepped into the shower the warm water helped her relax all of her muscles and she took her fair time to finish, carefully rubbing her scalp with shampoo and washing her body. When she turned the water off she realized that her towel wasn't in there, it was right next to the bed where she and Tony had dropped it last night. _"Crap,"_ she thought.

She opened the door a little at looked out. "Tony!"

"Yes Sweet Cheeks," he answered and appeared in front of the door. "Do you want me to join you?" he asked with a smile.

"No, I want you to hand me my towel."

"Oh, this one?" he asked and held it up, just out of her reach.

"Yes, that one," Ziva said.

"I don't think so," Tony said.

"I can kill you with my thumb so you better give me that towel," Ziva growled at him.

"Aww, come on. Can't I have a little fun?" Tony pouted.

"Not at my expense. Now give me my towel."

Tony eyed her for a second before giving in, he didn't want to take the chance and see if she really would kill him, "Fine, here you go," he said and handed her the towel.

Fifteen minutes later she appeared again, the towel wrapped around her slim body.

"Come on!" Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked innocently.

"Remember what happened last time you came out of that bedroom dressed like that?"

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"So are you coming to the bed or am I going to go all the way over there?" Tony asked.

"Neither. We do not have the time. McGee is going to ask if we have any pictures and if we do not have any, he is going to be suspicious."

Tony growled, "Fine, let me take a shower and we're out of here."

Ziva smiled and went to get some clothes from her suitcase as Tony went to take a shower.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

After Tony's shower they went sightseeing in Paris. Tony tried to take pictures of Ziva but she always just escaped when he was about to take it.

"Come on Zee, one picture?" Tony begged.

"No, no pictures. Gibbs and McGee will find it weird if you have pictures of me."

"They don't find it weird when they find pictures of you from a crime scene."

"You take pictures of me on crime scenes?" Ziva asked.

'_Oh shit!"_ Tony though. "Ehh, well, you know, sometimes when I take pictures you are in the corners because you happen to stand there when I take pictures and then you acci-" Tony stuttered.

"Tony, drip it," Ziva said.

"It's 'zip it' or 'drop it'," Tony interrupted.

"Shut up! I was going to say that you can stop babbling because it is leading you nowhere."

"Oh," Tony said. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I am not going to hurt you Tony because if I hurt you, you will not be any fun tonight."

"You're planning for something to happen tonight?" Tony asked with a big smile on his face.

"Oh yes I am," Ziva said with a seductive smile.

They walked through the streets of Paris hand in hand and ate lunch on a romantic little restaurant.

When it was close to 03:00 PM Tony dragged Ziva back to the hotel, with some lame excuse about them not having very much time together anymore since they were going to pick up the witness tomorrow. Ziva didn't complain but followed willingly – for probably the first time in her life.

Back at the hotel room they spent their time enjoying each other, only getting away from each other to order food and to get the food.

Dinner was eaten lying/sitting on the bed taking turns feeding the other with whatever was grabbed.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**Hi again (:**

**I don't really like this chapter much, but it's needed (:**

**I'm stopping it here because if I go in with the story in this chapter, it'll get really weird.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, it means so much for me and it keeps me writing! So, review and make my day! ;D**

**Kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back (: I feel really bad that it has taken so long time to give you another chapter! I don't really have a good excuse, so... **_**BUT**_** here it is (:**

**And thank you so much for all the story alerts! And that you to **heidimillett3, T-I-V-A1432 and A **for reviewing my last chapter, your reviews made me happy :D**

**I do not own NCIS... if I did Tony and Ziva would've hooked up a long time ago...**

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

"Come on Tony, you need to get up!" Ziva said, rather loudly, to him, "We have to pick up Nora Williams and get to the airport!"

"Relax Ziva," Tony mumbled into his pillow.

"I will hurt you if you do not get up right now," Ziva threatened.

Tony quickly sat up, "You wouldn't?"

"Oh yes I would."

"Yesterday you said I wouldn't be any good to you if I was hurt."

"Well, as you said, that was yesterday and today we are going to be in a car and in a airplane so you would not be any good to me anyway," Ziva said while smiling mischievously at him.

Tony groaned at sat up in the bed. He looked fully at Ziva for the first time that day, she was wearing a pair of black cargo-pants and a white shirt that set off her toned skin and her dark hair that was flattened and hanging loose around her shoulders down to the middle of her back. Her dark eyes were alert as always, even though they were in a hotel room, her Mossad training never left her.

"You look beautiful," Tony said before he even had a chance to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that... Not that you don't look beautiful because you do... In fact you look very beautiful..."

"Tony, stop digging, it will only get worse," Ziva said.

"Sorry," Tony mumbled, "I do think that you look beautiful."

"In that case, thank you," Ziva smiled at him, "Now get up at get dressed. We are leaving in 45 minutes."

"How am I supposed to take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and pack in _45 minutes_?" Tony exclaimed.

"If you had gotten up when I called at you an hour ago you would have had enough of time, now get up, I do not want to miss the plane."

"Fine," Tony grumbled.

Forty minutes later Tony had taken a shower, gotten dressed at packed.

"Tony, we are going," Ziva said.

"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

"We do not have time for you to eat breakfast. You can eat some in the airport, we need to pick up our witness in twenty-five minutes and it's a fifteen minutes drive and we need to check out and go to the car."

"Come _on_ Zee, I'm really hungry," Tony begged.

"No. you could just have gotten up earlier, it is not fault."

"Yes it is," Tony mumbled silently.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Nothing," Tony said, _'wow, did she really hear that?'_ Tony though.

"You said that it _was_ my fault."

"Well, it is, kind of," Tony trailed off as he saw the look Ziva gave him, "Well, if you weren't that damn irresistible then we would have slept last night instead of, you know, doing other stuff..."

"Right, then I apologize for being irresistible, can we go now?" Ziva said.

"If you promise me that I can get some food at the airport."

"I promise that you can get some food at the airport," Ziva said.

"Okay then, let's go!"

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Ten hours later, Tony, Ziva and Nora arrived at NCIS. The flight had been a little complicated. Nora's fiancée had hired someone to kill her but she had, luckily, survived and Gibbs and McGee had caught the fiancée.

"American soil, I love it," Tony said as he sat down in his office chair.

"I do not care," Ziva said, "I like French soil as well."

"Yeah, well, someone tried to kill our witness on French soil."

"Actually it was American soil because the airplane was American," Ziva said.

"You just had to bust my bubble didn't you?"

"Your bubble?" Ziva asked confused.

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh," Ziva said as she sat down as well.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "Go home you two," he said to Tony and Ziva.

Tony looked around the bullpen. "Us?"

"Well, yes DiNozzo. Do you see anyone else around here?"

"No I guess not. But we have a report to write and, well, usually you don't let us go before we have written our reports."

"Just go before I change my mind DiNozzo, you too David."

Ziva, who had been watching the conversation with interest, jumped up and grabbed her stuff before she ran off to the elevator.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tony yelled as he took his gun and backpack and ran to catch up with Ziva. Tony entered the elevator just before the doors closed fully.

"Thank you for holding the elevator Zee-Vah."

"You are welcome," Ziva said smiling and pushed the button for the lobby again.

"So do you want to go to your place or mine?" Tony asked as they walked towards their cars.

"Excuse me?" Ziva asked surprised. She had thought that their 'Paris-experience' was just a Paris thing.

"Well, I was just thinking that the thing we had could be more than just a, ehh, onetime thing because I really like you and it was really great and I don't want to give up on it, I would really like to give this a chance." When Tony finished talking he wasn't looking at her anymore but at his feet, he was afraid of what she would do to him, especially since she knew about his history with women, the fact that they don't last very long. Ziva didn't say anything and Tony started to worry. "Ziva, please say something," he begged and looked up at her.

"Your place," she said and took the car keys from his hand and sat in the driver's side of their company-car since both of their cars were at each of their houses.

The drive to Tony's house were pretty fast since it was Ziva driving. They walked up to his apartment and Tony unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Make yourself at home," Tony said as he took off his shoes and jacket.

"Thank you," Ziva said and took of her shoes and jacket as well.

"I'm going to order a pizza, what do you want?"

"I would like a pepperoni-sausage pizza."

"My favorite! Do you want to share?" Tony asked.

"Sure, who not, we shared food in Paris," Ziva smiled seductively at him.

Tony had to swallow a couple of time before he could answer, "Yeah, we did," he said, remembering the dinner that was shared in bed between kisses – well, make-out sessions.

Tony called for the pizza and announced that it would be there in twenty-five minutes. Half an hour later they were seated on Tony couch with the pizza and a beer each, watching James Bond – Die Another Day, starring Pierce Brosnan and Halle Berry.

"I do not get the whole 'James Bond' thing," Ziva said about ten minutes through the movie, "And what is this thing about all the girls?"

"Well, James Bond is an English spy and he saves the world from time to time, and for the girl thing, it's so the ones who watches the movies have something nice to look at."

"Oh," Ziva said, still not understanding the 'James Bond thing'.

When they had finished the movie and the pizza, Ziva turned slightly so she was facing Tony.

"How are we going to tell Gibbs?" she asked.

"Tell Gibbs what?"

"About us."

"Oh... Haven't thought about that yet," Tony said. "How about we keep it a secret, I don't want to be head-slapped all the way into next year."

"Okay, it is a secret then," Ziva said. She turned her whole body so she was looking fully at him, "You know what?" she purred, "I like having secrets, it makes life interesting. Running around, doing what you should not do, while trying to keep it a secret. The constant danger of being caught while doing what you should not do in places where nothing like that should be done, it makes it exciting," she said seductively while moving to straddle his lap. Leaning down to put her mouth next to his ear she whispered, "Did you know that danger is a turn on for some women." She bit his ear softly before moving her lips to his and caught them in a soft kiss before releasing them and moving her lips to his jaw, then to this throat.

Tony swallowed loudly at the felling of her lips at just the right places on his throat. The warmth of her body against his and the feel of her lips against his skin really turned him on and he felt himself become hard.

"Let's... move this, ehm... to the... bedroom," Tony stammered.

"Sure," Ziva said and got off of him and took his hand to lead him to the bedroom.

In the bedroom the fun continued before they finally fell asleep from the exhaustion of the events of the day.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

A month after their return from Paris Tony and Ziva were still together. They hadn't told anyone, even though they thought it was weird that Gibbs hadn't found out yet, he knew everything. Tony and Ziva almost always spent the night together, either at Tony's or at Ziva's, and if there was a lot of work they were at the office with Gibbs, Abby, McGee and occasionally Jenny. Today was one of those days, they had gotten a case early this morning about a kidnapped girl and they were working in high gear, doing everything they could to get the girl back to the parents.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked for the 100th time today.

"I'm still trying to find the location of the cell phone the kidnapper contacted us with," McGee said while pressing buttons on his keyboard.

"Gibb-Gibbs-Gibbs-Gibbs-Gibbs!" Abby yelled as she ran from the elevator to the bullpen. "I matched the voice of the kidnapper!" Abby took the clicker to the plasma and clicked a couple of times on it and the things from the computer on her lab appeared on the screen. "His name is Malchom Lindbergh; he's 35 years old and has a record." Abby said proudly.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"No..." Abby said.

"Well, go find something more," Gibbs said.

"Come on Gibbs, I was good, I found something," Abby said.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Abs, good job" he said and kissed her cheek, she walked back down to her lab.

Ziva, Tony and McGee were staring at Gibbs and Abby. Gibbs said 'sorry'?

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked, "Get back to work."

"Yes Boss," all three of them said at the same time.

Three hours later, at 2300 hours Ziva wasn't feeling very good and started to walk towards the restrooms. As soon as she entered the restroom she could feel her dinner was on its way up at hurried to one of the booths to throw up. When she was done she sank down to the floor and leaned her head on the wall. She couldn't remember the last time she was sick, well, she had had a small cold a couple of months ago, but besides that, it was years ago she was sick the last time.

Tony had noticed Ziva had left to go to the restroom but it was now 15 minutes ago and she still hadn't returned.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked up.

"Isn't it weird that Ziva hasn't returned yet?"

"Where did she go?" Gibbs asked eyeing Tony.

"The restroom, fifteen minutes ago," Tony answered.

"Hm," Gibbs said. "I guess it's a little long to be out there."

"Yeah," Tony said. "Do you think anything has happened to her?"

"There are no windows, we are the only people here, and no one has entered the building since 1800 hours, what could have happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, maybe she tripped and hit her head or something?" Tony said worried.

"Ziva, tripping?" Gibbs asked a let out a small laugh. "I don't think so."

"No, you're probably right."

Just as Tony said so, a very pale looking Ziva emerged from the restroom.

"You okay Ziva?" Tony asked as he saw her.

"I am fine," Ziva said.

Gibbs looked at her, "Ziver," she looked at him, "You look pretty pale. When was the last time you ate?"

"Ehm, four hours ago, like the rest of you."

"Go down to Abby and see if she has something you can eat," Gibbs said.

"I'm going with you," Tony said.

"No you're not," Gibbs said, "Sit down and keep working. Ziver, go down to Abby."

Ziva nodded her head and walked towards the elevators.

_**Abby's lab**_

The elevator doors 'dinged' and Ziva walked into the lab, the loud music hitting her ears.

"ABBY!" she yelled. "ABBY!"

Abby turned around, "Ziva!" she said and turned down the music. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here or that you are not allowed to be here I'm just surprised you're here because on cases like this Gibbs usually don't let you guys leave you desks unless you have found something and are going to check it out, but I don't think that you have found anything because if you had, Timmy would be down here and telling me what you had found, unless of course that Gibbs was upstairs then he wouldn't come down here because Gibbs wouldn't let him-"

"Abby! You really need to breathe when you speak," Ziva said.

"Yeah, I know. People keep telling me that but if you have a lot to say, then it's hard to find time to breathe, and when you work with Gibbs for a long time you learn not to breathe while you talk because if you stop to breathe he just assumes that you have nothing more to say and-"

"Abby, I told you to breathe."

"Right. So, what _are_ you doing down here?" she asked.

"Gibbs sent me down here because when I came back from the restrooms I looked pale and I think he wanted me to ask you if you had anything to eat even though I am not hungry, but you know Gibbs," Ziva said, her voice an octave higher than normal but she prayed that Abby didn't hear it, of course that wasn't the case.

"Ziva," Abby said, "You okay?"

"Sure, why would I not be?"

"Your voice is a little higher than normal; it's not like you to talk like that."

"I am okay, Abby."

Abby eyed her for a moment before she nodded her head. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a granola bar and handed it to Ziva, "Here you go. I keep a couple of those in my drawer because when Gibbs is your boss, you never know when you get to eat," Abby smiled to Ziva.

"Thank you Abby," Ziva said and walked upstairs again.

_**In the bullpen**_

As Ziva walked out of the elevator McGee started talking:

"I found it!" McGee exclaimed. "It's right there."

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked.

"The location of our kidnapper, he's in Annandale, 12 miles from here."

"You got an address?"

"Yes, I've got it right here."

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs yelled.

The tree agent's grabbed their guns and badges and hurried towards the elevator to go to the parking lot.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Three and a half hours later, Malchom was in custody, the girl was with her parents and Ziva, Abby, Tony, McGee and Gibbs was on their way home.

"Ahh!" Tony said as he dumped down on Ziva's bed. "I can't wait to get some sleep."

"Me neither," Ziva said as she took off her clothes at snuggled down under the covers.

Tony rolled over so he was lying in his side, facing Ziva; she turned so she was facing him.

"Goodnight Sweet Cheeks," Tony said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight Tony," Ziva said and leaned in to kiss him again.

"I love you," Tony mumbled against her lips.

Ziva froze. He had never told her he loved her. Did she love him? Yes, she did, she decided.

Tony had become a little nervous; he hadn't meant to say the words they just slipped him. Yes, he loved her but he wasn't sure that she loved him and seeing as she froze after he had told her he was sure that she didn't love him. He pulled away and rolled onto his back.

Ziva followed him and leaned in over him, her upper-body leaning in over his. "I love you too," she said.

Tony pulled her down to a passionate kiss. They broke when the need for air couldn't be ignored anymore.

"I really love you," he said.

Ziva smiled and moved a little so she could rest her head on Tony's chest. "I really love you too."

And with those words they both fell asleep.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**So, hi again! What did you think? Why was Ziva sick? Is it something bad? Something good? Tell me what you believe! **

**And how did you think I did with the 'I love you' thing?**

**And I've got to say I was a little disappointed I only got three reviews for my last chapter but I got 26 story alerts. So I was thinking that since I now know that at least 26 people have read my story I would really like if you guys reviewed! It makes me happy I it makes me want to continue writing, I'm just saying! :D**

**So pretty please review. I can take criticism, but make it constructive if it's just bull-shit then I don't want to hear it.**

**10 reviews = a new chapter for you guys! :D (I know it's blackmailing and that it's illegal but I need to do it (: )**

**Kisses NCIS-Bones-Chick ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter (:**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, I love them, they make my day and make me happy ;)**

**I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.. **

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Gibbs was walking into the bullpen, only to see that there was no one but McGee. He checked his watch again, it read 0700 hours.

"McGee, where's DiNozzo and David?" he asked.

The young agent looked up from his computer. "Ahh, uhm, they haven't, uhm."

"Stop 'uhm-ing' McGee and tell me where my agents are." Gibbs said impatiently.

"They haven't been here yet," McGee said just as the elevator door dinged and Tony and Ziva rushed out of it.

Tony and Ziva stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Gibbs standing in the middle of the bullpen staring at them.

"Hi Boss!" Tony said, trying to cover up the slightly nervous tone his voice had.

"Nice of you to join us today," Gibbs said as he sat down in his chair and started to turn on the computer while sipping on his strong Starbucks coffee.

Ziva and Tony silently sat down at each of their respective desks and got on with the paperwork from the kidnapping case from last night.

An hour and a half later Ziva had finished her report and stood to hand it over to Gibbs only to fall back down in her chair, three sets of eyes turned towards her.

"You okay, Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I am fine, just stood up to quickly," she said as she stood up again, this time slowly, and handed the file to Gibbs.

Gibbs eyed her for a second before he grabbed the file, "Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"No I did not," Ziva answered.

"Go grab something from the vending machine, you need to eat," Gibbs said to her.

As Ziva started to walk away Tony called at her, "Hey Ziva? Could you bring me something too, I'm like totally starved."

"Go hunt it yourself."

"It's called 'fetch', 'Go fetch it yourself'," Tony said as he rose to walk after her towards the break room.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at them as they walked away together, bickering as always.

"Hey Zee?" Tony said as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You okay? I mean, you threw up yesterday and this morning when you woke up you didn't look too good and now you're dizzy?"

"Tony," Ziva sighed, "I am fine. I am just dizzy because I have not eaten anything since last night."

"Then what about the throwing up thing?" Tony pressed.

"I do not know Tony!" Ziva said angrily to him.

Tony raised his hands in the air in a surrendering motion, "Sorry, I'm just worried about you."

"Sorry I snapped at you," Ziva mumbled and turned to the vending machine and put in her coins before she pushed a couple of buttons to get the apple she wanted. When she turned around Tony was standing close behind her, their noses almost touching. Ziva raised her head a little to look him in the eyes and he caught her lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss was soft, yet passionate when they pulled away it was only because the need for air was overpowering the sweetness of the kiss.

"We probably shouldn't kiss in the office if we want to keep this a secret," Tony mumbled against her lips.

"You are right," Ziva said and kissed him softly again before she pulled away and moved so Tony could use the vending machine.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

At 1300 hours Tony stretched in his chair, tired from all the paperwork they had been doing.

"Couldn't they find a dead marine _somewhere_ please?" he said.

Ziva glared at him, Gibbs ignored him and McGee was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, I know it sounds bad, but at least it's something to do, this paperwork thing is killing me!" Ziva continued to glare at him and Tony stuck out his tongue at her, she returned the favor.

"Agent DiNozzo!"

Tony turned to look up towards the cat-walk to see Jenny standing up there, looking down at the bullpen.

"Director?" he asked, his voice slightly loud so she could hear him.

"I would like to see you in my office," Jenny said to him and started to walk towards her office.

Tony stood up and walked up the stairs towards Jenny's office all the while looking at Ziva.

"You wanted to see me Director?" Tony said as he entered her office.

"Close the door please," Jenny said as she sat down in her chair.

Tony closed the door and went to stand in front of Jenny's desk.

"I have an assignment for you and Ziva, but I need to know if you're up to it."

"Of course Director."

"You can't tell Gibbs about it," Jenny said.

"Oh," Tony trailed off as he thought back to when Gibbs had been on his 'vacation' to Mexico and the undercover assignment he had gotten. "Why don't you have to talk with Ziva about this?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Because I believe that you will have a harder time keeping it a secret than Ziva, due to you being very open about whatever you're doing and because of you experience about what happened with La Grenouille."

"Oh, right. Well, as long as I don't have to date the daughter of a French arms dealer or anything like that, I think I'll manage," Tony said.

"Good," Jenny said. "Could you please send Ziva up here when you go back down?"

"Yes, of course," Tony said and took Jenny's statement as his cue to leave.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled as he walked down the stairs, "The Director wants to see you up in her office."

Ziva rose from her desk and started towards the stairs. When she reached Jenny's office she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Ziva opened the door and walked in to stand in front of Jenny's desk, right where Tony had been standing not two minutes ago. Ziva looked at Jenny, encouraging her to speak.

"I have an assignment for you and Agent DiNozzo," Jenny began, "_But_ you can't tell Gibbs about it."

Ziva was silent for a moment. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. "You know, with everything that happened after La Grenouille."

"I am positive," Jenny said. "It is not an undercover assignment; you're just going on a little 'vacation' to pick up someone. You'll only be away for a couple of days."

"And why is it that Gibbs is not allowed to know anything?" Ziva asked.

Jenny laughed a little. "Because he will not approve of me using his agents to pick up someone who is not work related, but I thought that since the person you're picking up is important I would like for that person to have the best protection that I can give."

Ziva nodded and smiled a little. "Okay, where are we going and when are we going?"

Jenny held up her finger and took her phone and dialed a number. "My office, now." Were the only words she said before she hung up, and a minute later Tony entered her office.

"I would like to brief you together," Jenny began. "You're going to Italy to pick up a friend of mine. You're leaving from Dulles airport tomorrow at eleven AM and you'll be returning two days after tomorrow."

Ziva and Tony both nodded. Jenny handed over the plane tickets and assured them that she would get Gibbs to let them go home early to pack, after that, she dismissed them.

"Hey Ziva, remember to pack light this time, we don't want to get stopped in the airport like last time," Tony said as they exited the office. Jenny rolled her eyes at them.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**Wednesday 10:30 AM, Dulles international airport**

"Come on we have to the gate," Ziva said impatiently to Tony.

"We have like an hour before the plane takes off," Tony argued.

"No we do not. They are already boarding and the plane is leaving in half an hour."

"Oh, then we better hurry."

"That is what I have been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, Tony!" Ziva sighed and started to walk again, Tony hot on her heals.

A whole lot of hours later they landed in Roma Ciampino Airport. They went to get the rental car that was waiting for them to get to the hotel that Jenny had booked for them. When they arrived at the hotel they found that Jenny had only booked one room, but neither of them really cared, they were by now so used to share a bed and the fact that they were in a relationship – though no one really knew – just made it that more fun to share a bed.

Tony and Ziva spent the rest of the day exploring Rome until they both got tired and decided to go back to the hotel and call room service for some dinner.

They went to bed shortly after dinner, spending some time 'having fun' before going to sleep, Ziva snuggled up against Tony's chest with his arms around her.

Tony woke when he felt something pulling at his arms. Before he had even opened his eyes, Ziva was in the bathroom and he could hear her throwing up. He groaned once before he took off the covers and walked to the bathroom where Ziva was sitting on the floor, her head resting against the toilet. He sat down next to her, put his hands around her shoulders and she leaned her head against his shoulder, relaxing slightly. They sat like that for a couple of minutes before Ziva leaned over the toilet to throw up again. Tony rubbed her back soothingly as she threw up and when she was done he grabbed her a cup of water.

"Thanks," Ziva said.

"No problem," Tony said. He gave her a worried look, "You sure you're okay? I mean, now you've thrown up twice in four or so days and you've been looking pale and you've been dizzy."

Ziva looked weakly at him. Ziva stood up slowly holding at the sink for support. Tony could see how weak she was. "Okay," he said, "That's it, when we come back home I'm taking you to a doctor."

Ziva gave him a dirty look but didn't feel like fighting. "We need to get ready to pick up Jenny's friend," she said.

"Yeah, we do." Tony walked out from the bathroom; Ziva brushed her teeth before she followed him out.

"I'm going to take a shower," Tony said. "You'll be okay until then?"

"Tony, I am fine. I do not need you to worry about me, go take your shower and I will take one after you."

"If you would like to, we could share?" Tony said smiling.

Ziva threw him another dirty look.

"I didn't mean anything with it," Tony defended himself. "I was just thinking that we could help each other out."

Ziva eyed him for a moment, "Fine," she said and took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

An hour and fifteen minutes later both were showered, dressed and presentable.

"We need to eat before we go," Tony said.

"Fine," Ziva grumbled.

"We can find something on the way."

"Sure."

They walked to the car holding hands, their suitcases in the other hand. Tony stopped at a little café where both of them had a little something to eat before they went to pick up Jenny's friend. Jenny's friend turned out to be someone called Marissa Clark, a pretty dark haired woman, a little younger than Jenny, but older than both Ziva and Tony. The drive to the airport was comfortable and so was the plane ride, only Ziva didn't feel completely at ease, she still felt pretty bad.

When they arrived at Dulles International Airport they got the luggage and went to the company car. They arrived at NCIS they got Marissa a guest card and followed her to Jenny's office. Tony and Ziva ignored the stares from Gibbs and McGee as they walked through the bullpen with Marissa. When they reached Jenny's office Tony knocked and waited for Jenny to answer.

"Enter," Jenny shouted from inside her office.

Ziva opened the door and walked inside, followed by Marissa and then Tony. "Marissa!" Jenny greeted her.

"Hello Jenny, it's nice to see you again. You really didn't have to send two agents to get me here; I could've gotten here myself."

"Well, maybe. But anyway I send to agents to get you," Jenny said.

Tony cleared his throat. "We're just going to go now," he said.

"Yes of course," Jenny said.

"Jen," Tony said in a near whisper voice, "I was wondering of you could excuse me and Ziva for the rest of the day? She hasn't been feeling well and I'm going to take her to a doctor because I'm sure she won't do it by herself."

Jenny smiled at Tony's words; she realized that they were more than just work-partners as she saw his expression and the tone of care in his voice. _'Oh Gibbs isn't going to like that'_ she thought. "Of course," she said to them. "I'll just call him and say that you're off for the day."

Tony nodded and started to lead Ziva out of the room, but Ziva stopped him and turned around to face Jenny.

"Thank you Director," Ziva said sincerely.

"It's Jenny, Ziva, and you're welcome," Jenny smiled.

Tony and Ziva walked back down into the bullpen talking silently to each other, Gibbs was on the phone and McGee was clicking buttons on his keyboard.

"DiNozzo, David, care to share where you've been?" Gibbs asked as he hung up.

"Taking orders from Director Shepard, Gibbs," Ziva said and looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah, I figured that much, she just called me to say that you have the rest of the day off."

"Then we better get going!" Tony said, not in the mood to discuss this with Gibbs right now.

Gibbs gave them the Gibbs stare, but as neither of them surrendered he let them go.

"Come on Ziva. Get in the car, we're going to the doctor's," Tony said to Ziva who didn't want to get into the car unless she got to drive.

"Just because T am going to the does not mean that I cannot drive!"

"Yes it does because I can't be sure that you actually drive to the doctor's."

Ziva huffed, "Fine. What if I _promise_ to drive to the doctor's office?"

"Can I trust you on that?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Ziva sighed.

"Fine," Tony handed over the keys to the car and got into the passenger's seat.

Ziva smiled and sat in the driver's seat and started to drive towards the doctor's office.

They entered the doctor's office and went to the reception.

"Hello," greeted the receptionist, "How may I help you?"

"We were wondering if you had time to a quick check-up, mu girlfriend hasn't been feeling good lately," Tony said and Ziva rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course," the receptionist said, "Dr. Allan have a hole is his schedule. If you just wait over there then I'll call him."

"Great," Tony said and steered Ziva towards the chairs in the waiting room.

A couple of minutes later a younger-looking man came into the waiting room and spoke a few words with the receptionist before he turned to face the waiting room.

"Ms. David?" he said.

Ziva stood up and walked towards him, Tony right behind her. "It is Dah-Veed," Ziva sighed.

"Sorry," the Dr. said. "I'm Dr. Allan, let's go to my office."

They walked to his office and sat down in each their chair, Tony took a hold of Ziva's hand.

"So, what is the problem?" Dr. Allan asked.

"She's been feeling-" Tony started.

"I can talk for myself Tony," Ziva said.

Tony looked at herm "I know, but since it was me that had to drag you here, I wasn't sure you would be totally honest."

"Well, since I am here I might as well tell everything so you do not have to drag me here again," Ziva said.

The Doctor watched their conversation with interest.

"Well," Ziva said and faced Dr. Allan again. "I have not been feeling good, I have been throwing up and been dizzy, and as my boyfriend is an overprotective fool, he thought I needed to see a doctor," Ziva smiled at Tony.

"Well, I think I have a theory, but I would like to take blood sample and then call you back, if that's okay?"

"That's fine," Ziva said.

"If you'll just roll up the sleeve of your shirt then I'll return in a minute," Dr. Allan said.

"Sure," Ziva said and started to roll up her sleeve.

A couple of minutes later Dr. Allan came back with the necessary equipment. He took the blood samples, got Ziva's number and then let them go, telling them that they would get the results either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

They walked to the car holding hands and as they reached the car they once again started to discuss who was going to drive. It ended up being Ziva after she threatened to hurt him if he didn't let her drive.

They went to Tony's apartment and settled on the couch with a movie, Ziva fell asleep halfway through the movie. When the movie was done it was dinner time and Tony slowly woke up Ziva to ask if she wanted anything interesting or just take out. A mumbled 'take out' came from her and Tony rose to get the phone and order some pizzas. Half an hour later the pizzas arrived and Tony tried once again to wake up Ziva, this time he succeeded.

They sat on the couch again with the pizzas a glass of Coke and another movie. When the movie ended they went to bed and snuggled up together.

Tony kissed Ziva's softly, "Goodnight, Honey. I love you," he said after he had released her lips.

"Goodnight Tony, I love you too," she said and kissed him again.

Shortly after, they both fell asleep.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**Hello again! I will try to keep this short (:**

**I hoped you liked this chapter and **_**please**_** review and tell me what you think and if there is something you would like to happen!**

**Is anyone up for some Jibbs (Jenny/Gibbs) relationship-thing? And/or some McAbby (McGee/Abby)?**

**Since you were so good at reviewing the last chapter and the fact that I've gotten even more story alerts (YAY!) I would like to get 14 reviews before I continue (:**

**So... 14 reviews = a new chapter (:**

**Kisses from NCIS-Bones-Chick ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating in a whole week, but I have suffered from a writings block and it's really annoying! But here is chapter five and I promise I'll work as fast as I can to get chapter six up soon.**

**I got a lot of answers to my Jibbs and McAbby question, and I've got to say they were really different. I have made a decision and it is that I will probably make hints to it, but there won't be anything specific, I hope that will be okay with all of you. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them, continue to let them come (:**

**I do not own NCIS..**

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Once again Tony woke at the feeling of someone bolting out of the bed and shortly after he heard the sound of Ziva throwing up. Tony rolled out of the bed at walked towards the bathroom.

"Ziva?" he asked softly. "You okay?"

"I am fine, Tony. Just go back to bed," Ziva said and as soon as the words were out of her mouth she leaned over the toilet to throw up again.

Tony sat down next to her and when she was done throwing up she leaned her head against his shoulder and relaxed the muscles of her body.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before they heard the alarm go off in the bedroom.

"We should probably get ready now," Ziva said as she tried to stand up.

"Yeah," Tony mumbled and stood up, reaching out a hand to Ziva to grab onto.

Ziva showered first and then Tony. When both of them were showered and dressed Ziva started to pack her back.

"No, no, no!" Tony said.

"What?"

"You need to eat."

"But I am not hungry," Ziva protested.

"You need to eat."

"I do not want to eat right now."

"Okay, compromise," Tony said after a minute of silence, "We buy something on our way to the office and you eat it there."

"Fine," Ziva huffed.

Tony and Ziva drove to the HQ together, only making a stop to get something to eat for both of them. When they arrived there was no one in the bullpen but they knew that Gibbs had to be somewhere in the building because there was an empty coffee cup in his trashcan.

"Hey Ziva?" Tony said when they had been sitting in silence for a good ten minutes.

Ziva looked up at him, silently telling him he could continue.

"Do you think you'll get the answers today?"

Ziva looked confused. "What answers?"

"You know – _the_ _answers_."

"I am not following you Tony," Ziva said.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked around to see if Gibbs was anywhere in sight, "The answers from the doctor."

"Oh," Ziva said, "Maybe."

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk, soon after the phone rang.

"Gibbs," Gibbs said.

There was a silent conversation and Gibbs stood up, Tony quickly followed.

"Where to, Boss?"

"You, nowhere, me, the lab."

"Oh," Tony said down again.

The day went by slowly. About an hour after Tony and Ziva had arrived McGee had come rushing in, apologizing to Gibbs for being late. There hadn't been a case so everyone had been doing paperwork. Once in a while McGee had disappeared, probably down to Abby's lab. Around lunch things became a little more interesting.

Ziva's phone rang; she stared at it for a couple of seconds before picking up.

"David," she said into the phone, the eyes of her co-workers darted to her.

"Yes, yes, thank you, yes, I will, okay, goodbye," was everything she said, her face completely emotionless the entire conversation.

When she had hung up she excused herself and walked down to Abby's lab, the eyes of her co-workers still glued to her.

Ziva walked to the elevator in a trance-like state. _What was she going to do? What would everyone say? _Were the questions that were swimming around in her head. Her first thought was to go down to Abby, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. Ziva walked into the elevator and pushed to button for Abby's lab, but as soon as it started moving she flicked the emergency button and slid down the wall so she was sitting on the floor, knees to the chest, arms round the legs and her head resting against her knees.

Out in the bullpen there was a weird silence. No one dared to say anything, not even Gibbs whom normally said something whether it was the right time or not.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs got a call from Abby saying that she had found something to help a cold-case.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked into the phone.

"Yes Gibbs."

"Is that everything?"

Abby was confused by his question, "Yes? Why? Should there be anything else?"

"Haven't you been talking to Ziva?"

"No?" Abby said, "Was I supposed to?"

"She said she was going down to your lab," Gibbs looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes ago."

"She hasn't been here," Abby said, now nervous that something had happened to her friend.

"Okay," Gibbs said. "Bye Abs," he hung up.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony looked up, "Yes Boss?"

"Call Ziva."

"Boss?" Tony asked, "Why?"

"Just do it DiNozzo."

Tony picked up the phone and dialed Ziva's cell-phone number, five seconds later they heard a ringing coming from Ziva's desk. Gibbs walked to the desk and found Ziva's phone lying next to the computer keyboard. He opened her desk-drawer and saw that her Sig was still there.

"McGee," Gibbs said, "Find her car."

McGee pushed a couple of buttons on his keyboard, "It's in the parking garage, Boss."

Gibbs exhaled sharply and walked towards the ladies room.

He barged through the door but only one woman was standing at the sink.

"Agent Gibbs, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm looking for Ziva," he answered, _she_ – the woman at the sink – was the only one who could get him to answer her when she was that rude, not because she was the Director, but because she did something special to him, he couldn't explain it, there was just something about her.

"And why are you looking for Ziva in here?" she asked.

"Because fifteen minutes ago she said she would go down to Abby's, but she hasn't been there, her phone and her Sig is still at her desk and her car is in the parking garage."

"Well, then I'm sure she is here somewhere," Jenny said as she dried off her hands.

"It isn't Ziva-like to just disappear like that," Gibbs said, he was a little worried, not that he would ever admit it.

Jenny walked out of the restrooms and Gibbs followed her. "Did she go to the elevator?" she asked.

"Yes, she did," Gibbs answered immediately.

"Have you checked if they are working?"

Gibbs didn't answer; he just walked to the elevator and pushed the call button a couple of times, when nothing happened he knew where she was.

Gibbs walked back to the bullpen where Tony and McGee were sitting in tense silence.

"She's in the elevator," Gibbs announced.

"And how do you know that?" Tony asked.

"When you call for it, it doesn't arrive."

"Oh," Tony said. "How are we going to get her out of there?" he asked after a couple of seconds.

"Ask her to come out," Gibbs said.

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Well, we must assume that she pushed the button for Abby's lab, so, the elevator is somewhere between here and Abby's lab and Abby's lab is right downstairs so she's able to hear what we're saying if we shout to her."

"Gibbs, she's an ex-Mossad assassin, how are we going to convince her to start the elevator again?"

Gibbs head-slapped him.

"Okay, I guess you plan will work," Tony said quickly.

Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Jenny walked to the elevator; Gibbs banged loudly on the doors of the elevator a couple of times.

"Ziver, open the elevator doors," he shouted and banged on the doors a couple of times again.

* * *

Inside the elevator Ziva was still sitting in the floor with her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees. When she heard the banging on the doors, she had no idea how long time had passed since she first walked in here. Her muscles were a little stiff from sitting in the same position for who knew how long. Her thoughts weren't clearer than before, they were just spinning faster. When she heard Gibbs shout to her that she should open the doors she slowly stood up, she stretched all of her muscles before she flicked the emergency button again.

* * *

Outside the elevator Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Jenny heard the elevator start again and Tony and McGee let out their breath.

When the elevator door opened they revealed a very non-composed looking Ziva. Tony became worried, he was pretty sure that the one who had called her was the doctor and now he worried that it was bad news. Gibbs also looked concerned, no one but Jenny really noticed. McGee was as clueless as ever, yes, he could see that something was wrong, but he didn't have a clue to what it could be. Jenny had about the same thoughts as Tony, as she was the only one who knew – besides Tony of course – that Ziva had been to the doctor yesterday.

"Hey Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva looked up at him cleared her throat once and answered, "Yes Gibbs?"

"What were you doing in there for fifteen minutes?"

Ziva had a little trouble answering. What could she say? She really didn't want to tell anyone, she just wanted to go home or go shoot someone. "Thinking," Ziva finally answered.

"Does this thinking-thing have anything to do with the phone-call you got?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, it does."

Gibbs began to stare her down, waiting for her to continue, "Well, David. Care to share?"

"I think we should move this somewhere quieter," Jenny cut in as Ziva didn't answer Gibbs' latest question.

Jenny began to lead the group upstairs. When they reached the bullpen Gibbs dismissed McGee and Tony. Tony gave Ziva a look before he turned to sit at his chair.

"DiNozzo can come with us," Jenny said as she saw the look Tony gave Ziva.

"No he can't," Gibbs said.

"Yes he can, Agent Gibbs," Jenny said sternly.

Gibbs heard the tone of authority in her voice and let it drop.

When the little group reached the stairs Ziva turned to Gibbs, "Gibbs, is there any possibility that you would agree to stay here while I talk to the Director and Tony?"

Gibbs looked closely at Ziva and decided to let her have her way, for once.

Gibbs nodded his head, "Okay," he said, "I have to go check with Abby anyway."

Ziva let out the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

Tony looked amazed; Gibbs had let Ziva have her way! Well, it probably had something to do with that it looked like she was about to break down, not something you often saw with the ex-Mossad assassin.

* * *

Jenny, Tony and Ziva walked to Jenny's office in silence and when they finally were inside Jenny closed the door behind them. Jenny sat down in the chair at her desk and motioned for Ziva and Tony to each move at chair so they could sit across from her. When they all were settled Jenny turned to Ziva.

"So," she began, "I'm guessing that was the doctor on the phone?"

Ziva nodded her head slightly, "Yes," she said, barely above a whisper.

Ziva, come on, please tell us!" Tony finally said; he had been dying to know what it was the doctor had said.

Ziva looked at Jenny who nodded, "I'm pregnant," Ziva said, her voice had a little more volume than before but it wasn't much.

Tony froze, "I'm- You're- I- What?" Tony stuttered.

Ziva cleared her throat, "I'm pregnant," she said more clearly this time and looked at Tony again.

Jenny, who had been silent since Ziva had said she was pregnant for the first time, had been watching their interaction with interest. The reaction Tony got was the cherry on the cake; they were definitely in a relationship.

"But how can you be pregnant?" Tony said.

"Well, I believe it have something to do with that I have sex," Ziva said deadpan.

"Yeah, well, I know that, but how?"

Ziva gave Tony a look and he looked at Jenny, she looked like she found their conversation interesting.

"Does Gibbs know about this?" she asked.

"About my pregnancy? I admit that he is good, but I did not even know until fifteen minutes ago and I have not really talked to him since," Ziva said.

"I mean about you and Tony," Jenny said.

Tony and Ziva shared a look, "No he does not," Ziva finally said.

"How did you know?" Tony asked seconds after Ziva's statement.

"It's pretty obvious," Jenny said, "With your reaction and the fact that it was you and not Gibbs she wanted here, now."

"Oh," Tony said lamely.

"Director, could you please not tell Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"It Jenny, Ziva. And I'm pretty sure he will find out sometime."

"I know that he will find out, but could we please wait to tell him until Tony and I have talked about things?"

"Of course, I will let it be up to the two of you when you are going to tell him."

"Tell Gibbs?" Tony exclaimed. "I will be head-slapped all the way into the next century!"

Ziva smiled a little and Jenny got a 'look' in her eyes, it only lasted for a couple of seconds and no one noticed.

"Well, we have to tell Gibbs at sometime because he will want to know what I was thinking about while being in the elevator, and he will probably get McGee to find the number that called me."

"I will tell him to drop it for the day, but I can't do anything about tomorrow," Jenny said, "So if I were you I would go home after work today and talk things through."

Tony and Ziva both nodded and rose to leave Jenny's office.

"And I don't care about your relationship, it's only Gibbs who has problems with Agents dating," Jenny said as they reached the door.

Both of them turned and gave Jenny a genuine smile before opening the door and walking down to the bullpen.

As soon as Tony ad Ziva had left her office Jenny had her phone at her ear.

"Jethro, I need you to let Ziva and Tony off the hook about what we have been talking about, they'll tell you soon enough."

"They're my best Agents, I need to know what's going on inside their heads," Gibbs argued.

"Let it go for today and I'll take you out to dinner," Jenny said.

Gibbs sighed, that wasn't fair; she knew he couldn't resist a dinner invitation from her. "Fine, but I'll get them to talk tomorrow!"

"Yeah okay, see you at my house at 2000 hours."

"Yeah, sure, see ya'."

* * *

Tony and Ziva heard the last words of Gibbs' conversation as they walked into the bullpen. They sat down at their desks in silence and began on the paperwork. They got a couple of looks from Gibbs but he didn't say anything. The rest of the day continued in silence. At one point Tony went out to buy lunch to the team. Gibbs dismissed them at 1800 hours and they all left quickly. McGee went to Abby's lab to take her home, and Tony and Ziva want to the car in silence.

When they were sitting in the car Tony talked for the first time, "So, your place or mine?" he asked.

"My place," Ziva said.

Tony nodded and put the car in drive. The ride to Ziva's apartment was quiet both of them were preparing for the conversation they both knew was coming.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**So, this was chapter five, hope you liked it (:**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. I could also really need some inspiration.**

**Since I've now revealed that Ziva **_**is**_** pregnant I would like to get you opinion on some things. **

**One child or twins? Boy? Girl? Boys? Girls? Boy and girl? And how do you think/believe the conversation between Tony and Ziva will go?**

**12 reviews = a new chapter.**

**Kisses and hugs from NCIS-Bones-Chick (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated before! I can't believe it has been two weeks? But first, the world of homework called and then the world of family called and then my new computer should have arrived on Tuesday but I didn't get it until Thursday and then my father had to install half a dozen stuff and then I was at my Grandma's and there wasn't any internet, so I have had some problems with being able to write and update. **

**And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short.**

**Oh, and by the way I am warning you that there is a crime scene coming up in this chapter, and it's a little gross, just so you know. If you've seen the episode in season 1 called "Dead Man Talking" (It's the episode where Chris Pacci dies and where Tony make out with a guy dressed like a girl) then you can almost imagine the crime scene, real gross. **

**I do not own NCIS…**

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

They walked from the car to Ziva's apartment in uncomfortable silence. Ziva opened the door and went inside, taking off her shoes and jacket before she went into the living room and fell onto the couch. Tony followed silently behind her also shedding his shoes and jacket at the entrance. Tony sat in the sofa chair across from the couch Ziva was sitting on.

"So," Tony began. Ziva was just looking at her hands.

"Tony," she mumbled. Tony looked at her and saw that her eyes were shining.

Tony rose from the chair and walked to the couch to sit next to Ziva, he took her hands in his.

Ziva pulled her hands away but looked at him.

"Tony," she took a deep breath, he nodded slightly. "I just want you to know that you _are_ the father of the child I am carrying."

"I know," Tony said, Ziva looked at him confused.

"Then why did you react like that in Jenny's office?"

"Because I thought we were careful!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh," Ziva said lamely.

They sat in silence for a moment before Tony spoke.

"Ziva, please say something, I can see that you are thinking, but I can't see _what_ you're thinking and it's killing me!"

Ziva looked at him; he really did look like he wanted to know what she was thinking. "I am thinking that I am keeping this child no matter what you decide to do."

"What I decide to do?"

"Yes, if you are leaving I am still keeping this child."

"I'm not leaving Ziva, it wouldn't be right," Tony said.

Ziva looked angrily at him, "You are not leaving because it is not _right_? If that is the case, then you can just leave, I do not want you here if you are only staying because it is the right thing to do!"

Tony looked bewildered for a moment before the words sank in. '_Oh no, I screwed up_' he thought. He saw Ziva standing up to leave, "Hey Ziva!" he said while standing up, "That's not what I meant. I'm not only staying because it's the right thing, I'm staying because I want to, I love you and our baby; you know that!"

Ziva turned and walked into her bedroom, "Goodnight Tony, I will see you tomorrow," and she closed the door.

"But it's only seven!" Tony yelled after her but he was ignored. He sat down on the couch again, what was he going to do? He lay down on the couch and eventually he fell asleep.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Tony woke at the pain he felt in his back.

"Urgh!" he grunted. Tony noticed that he was lying on a couch; he looked around and saw that he wasn't in his own apartment; then it all came back to him. Last night, Ziva pregnant, him screwing up, her going to her bedroom, him falling asleep, "Oh, no!" he said silently to himself. Then he heard the door to Ziva's bedroom open he looked up and saw Ziva was just standing there, looking at him.

"Sorry, I meant to leave but then I fell asleep on you couch and then I-" Tony stopped talking and looked at her again, she looked like hell and he decided not to make I worse, he knew he had hurt her last night, "I'm just going to leave," he mumbled and stood up and took his things and left.

When he reached his mustang he opened the passenger door and threw in his jacket before he walked to the driver's side and drove away.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Ziva walked to the couch and lay down, it smelled like him, she thought. She lay there for a moment before she got herself together and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

At 0730 Ziva entered the bullpen just to see it empty, she looked around and saw Jenny standing on the catwalk looking down. Ziva put her things away and started up the computer to do some paperwork.

At 0800 Tony walked into the bullpen in fresh clothes and new-styled hair he looked around and saw no one but Ziva sitting at her desk. He sat down and started his computer as well.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs walked in with coffee in hand. He could feel the tension between his agents but let it go, for the moment anyway. Just after that thought ended his phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered. "Yes, okay, we're on our way."

At these words Tony and Ziva looked up.

"Grab our gear," Gibbs said when he had closed his phone, "And somebody call McGee!"

Ziva grabbed her Sig, backpack and jacket and followed Gibbs, Tony phoned McGee and told him to get his ass up to the bullpen when he realized that McGee was down with Abby and then he went to the garage to catch up with Gibbs and Ziva.

They arrived at the crime scene twenty minutes later, McGee had called Ducky and he arrived too.

The crime scene was rather gross. It was a Petty Officer with his gut slashed open and his intestines were all over the ground. As soon as Ziva saw it she ran away with a hand in front of her mouth, earning stares from the whole team.

Ziva ran to a nearby bush away from the team and threw up what she had eaten at breakfast, _'great, now I can't even look at a body'_ she thought, _'great way to keep this a secret from Gibbs, well, and everybody else'_.

About five minutes later she returned to the crime scene, praying that she had gotten it all out the first time.

"I will take pictures Gibbs," she said as she saw him.

"No you will not," Gibbs said and took the camera from her and handing it to McGee who was standing right next to them, "You are going to tell me why you got sick by looking at a crime scene, because in the five years you have been here you have never gotten sick over a crime scene."

"Gibbs," Ziva sighed, "Everybody get sick sometimes, I am no different."

"I don't believe you Ziver, you have never gotten sick at a crime scene, and we have been at crime scenes worse than this one."

"Okay, then, maybe I just ate something bad last night."

"I still don't believe you, but since we are at a crime scene I'm going to let I go, for the moment," Gibbs said and gave her the 'Gibbs stare'.

The rest of the day went by without incidents and Gibbs let the team go at 2000 hours. Ziva went to her car and when she was nearly there she heard someone calling her name.

"Ziva, wait up!"

She turned and saw Tony running after her. She turned back around again and continued to walk towards her car, when she opened the door she heard him call again.

"Come on Ziva, wait up. I just want to talk to you," Tony yelled. He finally reached her car and stopped her from opening the car door fully.

"Please talk to me," he begged.

"And why would I talk to you?" Ziva asked.

"You have been avoiding me all day."

"Oh really? I had not noticed! Now let me go."

"Ziva come on, we need to talk?"

"Why do we need to talk, I think you said everything you had to last night."

"Ziva," Tony said softly and put his finder under her chin to maker he look directly at him, "Some of the things I said last night came out wrong. I don't want to stay just because 'it's the right thing to do' I want to stay because I love you and I love the baby you are carrying and I want to meet my son our daughter and I want to live with you and be a real family. I know what I said last night could be misunderstood, but what I meant to say was that I will stay because it's the right thing for _me_, for you, for us, because I know that I will be happy when I'm with you and our baby, because I know I love you both and that I will love you both always. Come on Zee, can't you see it, you were the woman to capture my attention, our relationship have been the longest I have ever had, and I love every minute of it. I love to think 'Hey! I'm going home to Ziva today 'cause she's my girlfriend and I love spending time with her'. I know we have been away from each other for not even a day, but I miss you." Tony ended his speech with staring into her eyes and waiting for her to do something. He knew that she would slap him silly, get into her car and drive away and never speak to him again or she would forgive him and maybe give him another chance. He really hoped for the last option.

Tony removed his hand from under her chin and started to walk away.

"Tony!"

Tony turned around and looked at her. She started to walk towards him.

"I am not saying that anything will happen, but would you like to come with be back to my apartment, I could cook us some dinner?" she asked.

Tony smiled, "Sure, I'll just go get my car and follow you there."

"Okay," Ziva answered.

They arrived at Ziva's apartment complex and this time they walked to her apartment in comfortable silence. Ziva let them in and they both dumped their shoes and jackets in the hallway.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Ziva asked when they were standing in her kitchen, "Like water, juice, a coke? I do not have any beers because I stopped buying them when they began making me feel sick."

"Some juice would be nice," Tony said.

"Okay," Ziva smiled shyly a poured them a glass each. "You can go sit in the living room while I make dinner if you would like to?"

Tony smiled and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, "I just think I'll sit right here."

"Okay, then I will just start dinner."

Half an hour later the mood was much better, both of them had warmed up a little and now dinner was ready.

"So, I made some pasta with some kind of sauce, I hope you like it."

"Ziva, I always like your food because it's delicious."

Ziva filled two dishes and gave Tony one of them and walked to the living room.

"Any movie you would like to watch?" she asked.

"Not particularly," Tony answered.

"Then we can watch Discovery Channel," Ziva said and turned on the TV.

There was something on called 'Mythbusters' it was program where they try out myths and see if they are true or not, Tony loved it and Ziva found it entertaining.

When they were done eating Ziva turned to look at Tony. "Look, Tony, I am sorry about last night, I should have let you talk instead of cutting you off and jumping to conclusions."

"It's okay; I know my reputation isn't the best, and who would think that a former Mossad assassin would change me?"

"Yeah," Ziva said and looked at him, "I love you too Tony."

Tony looked up and he broke out into a big smile, "Really?"

"Really, I do," Ziva smiled back at him.

They sat looking at each other for about five seconds before Tony spoke, "Can I kiss you?"

Ziva laughed softly, "Yes you can kiss me."

Tony leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. She kissed him back with passion and soon everything was forgotten, noting but the other existed in the world, the kissing became more passionate and Tony picked up Ziva and carried her to the bedroom. When Ziva looked wonderingly at him he shrugged his shoulders and said "It's more comfortable to make out on a bed." Ziva laughed at this and let him carry her, the rest of the way to her bedroom.

It soon became more that kisses, clothes where shed and kisses were exchanged before they became one in the light of the moon.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**So, this was chapter six, and I've got to say I don't really like it but I wouldn't make you wait any longer. **

**Tell me what you thought, did you like the chapter? Didn't you, if that is the case, then why? Please tell me, and you are very welcome to give me some inspiration and to tell me if there was anything you would like to happen.**

**Oh and I have to ask you one little tiny thing, could you please, for me, listen to the song Something in your mouth by Nickelback 'cause I really love that song! But I have to say that if I could rate it, I would rate it an M so only listen to it if you're old enough (:**

**And if you listen to it, tell me in a review what you thought, please! (:**

**12 reviews = 1 new chapter**

**Kisses and hugs NCIS-Bones-Chick (;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Garh! I owe you guy a huge apology. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but this story really annoys me! And I'm sorry that this chapter isn't longer, but now I just wanted to get it out to you guys.**

**And by the way, I have gotten one of my friends to read the story and give me some inspiration, she's not totally into NCIS, but I really hope that she can help me because she has **_**the best**_** imagination and fantasy and all that stuff (:**

**I do not own NCIS, if I did, Tony and Ziva would've hooked up, like a million years ago! (:**

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

The standard Samsung ringtone woke Tony from his lovely sleep. He pulled his arms away from Ziva to let her sleep and answered the annoying phone.

"DiNozzo," he answered tiredly.

The wasn't any answer on the other end and Tony pulled the phone away to look at the caller ID, it was Gibbs, it wasn't like Gibbs to call and then just hang up.

"Hello?" Tony asked into the phone.

"DiNozzo?" came the answer.

"Yes Boss?"

"Why are you answering Ziva's phone?"

Tony pulled the phone away and looked around the bedroom to see another phone lying on the floor, he turned the phone he had in his hand and saw the little sticker on the backside, true enough, this was Ziva's phone.

"Ehm, well," Tony started.

"DiNozzo, I don't want to hear it right now, right now I just want you and Ziva at the headquarters in an hour."

"Yes, Boss," Tony answered and hung up. He then looked at the bedside watch, 0530 AM. "Come on, you've got to be kidding me!" he said loudly to himself, "It's Saturday, I want to sleep."

Right then Ziva stirred beside him before she rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes.

"We need to go to the HQ, Gibbs wants us there in an hour," Tony told her when he saw she was awake.

"Why are you holding my phone?" she simply asked.

"Riiiight! We might have some explaining to do, I accidently answered your phone and it was Gibbs on the line, but he just told us to be there in an hour."

"Okay," Ziva said as she rose from the bed. "I am going to take a shower and then get dressed."

"Can I join you?" Tony asked.

Ziva gave him a look.

"I mean, to spare time, and I could wash your hair for you?"  
Ziva eyed him for a moment before nodding her acceptance. Tony jumped up and followed her to the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later they had showered and gotten dressed.

"We need to go," Ziva said.

"You have to eat first."

"We do not have the time to eat, we have to be there in fifteen minutes and it is a twenty minutes drive."

"If you drive it's only a ten minutes drive," Tony argued back.

"I cannot eat something in five minutes."

"Okay, then, you'll eat something when we get there."

"Fine," Ziva huffed, "Now give me the keys to the car."

Tony handed over the car keys and they locked up and went to the car.

Ten minutes and a couple of 'Watch out Ziva!' later, they were at the headquarters. They went to the bullpen to see only Gibbs there with his large cup of coffee.

"Where's Probie?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Down with Abby, sit down and get to work."

"Gibbs, it is Saturday, why are we here?"

"Because we have the weekend watch."

"Come on, we had that one two weeks ago, why do we have this one too?" Tony complained.

"So we can have the one next week off, now get to work," Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva sat down and started to look for details on the body they found yesterday.

"Hey Ziva," Tony said fifteen minutes later, "Did you eat something?"

"No I did not," Ziva said.

"You promised."

"Well, you break promises too."

"When was the last time I broke a promise?"

Ziva pondered over this for a moment, "Two weeks ago, I borrowed you a book and you promised to read at least half of it, but you didn't."

"And why do you think that I didn't read half of that book."

"Because if you had, you would have commented on what happens on page 168."

Tony was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what he could do so she believed that he really had read that book, he couldn't find a way out. "Okay, no I didn't read that book, but reading a book isn't as important as eating when you're-" Tony suddenly stopped talking and glanced to Gibbs who had suddenly gotten the interrogation-look in his eyes.

"Are you going to finish that sentence, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked after a moment of silence.

"I- ehh- I don't- ehh…" Tony said.

"No he is not going to finish that sentence," Ziva said.

"And why is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it is not his sentence to finish," Ziva said while shooting Tony a death-glare before returning her eyes to Gibbs.

"Well, he surely started it, David."

"But he is not going to finish it," Ziva said.

"Then who is?" Gibbs asked, a smile threatening in the corner of his eyes.

Ziva looked at Tony to see him looking at her, she saw him nod a tiny nod before she returned her eyes to Gibbs. Ziva took a deep breath before she spoke, "I am."

After a couple of seconds of silence Gibbs spoke, "Well? What is the ending of that sentence?"

"Tony was going to say: but reading a book is not as important as eating when you are," she stopped for a moment and took another deep breath, "pregnant," she finally go out.

"As when you are what?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"Pregnant," Ziva said again and looked Gibbs directly into the eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Gibbs asked, still not believing it.

"Yes."

"And does the father know?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me who the father is?" Gibbs asked.

"Only if he does not mind you knowing," Ziva said.

Tony rose from his desk and spoke before anyone could say anything, "He doesn't mind."

Gibbs's eyes immediately went to Tony, to Ziva and then back to Tony again.

"You're the father?" Gibbs asked.

Tony walked to stand beside Ziva's desk, "Yes, I am."

"And when were you two going to tell me that she is pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

"Soon," Ziva told him as she stood up too, to stand beside Tony, just waiting for the major head-slap that would surely come soon enough.

"You do remember rule #12, right?"

"Yes," mumbled both Ziva and Tony.

"Then how can Ziva be pregnant with your child?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Well, you know. It kind of slipped our mind, you know. A caught up in the moment thingy-thing. Must have happened to you too some time, right?" Tony stopped his babbling abruptly when Ziva elbowed him and gave him a look.

"So, because my two best agents got 'caught up in the moment' I'm now a man short for a year?"

"A YEAR?" Ziva exclaimed.

"Well yes David, a year," Gibbs said.

"I cannot go for a whole year without doing something!"

"Ziva, that's the rules, when you hit six months you are not allowed in the field and then when the baby is born you will need some time off."

"Then what am I supposed to do when I am not allowed in the field?"

"Desk duty."

"Desk duty?"

By now almost everyone, on the same floor as team Gibbs, was gathered around the little group and listening intently to the conversation. Tony looked around and saw all the stares, he poked Ziva lightly in the shoulder and she turned to look at him, an angry expression in her eyes.

"Maybe we should move this somewhere else?" Tony said.

Gibbs nodded and motioned for them to follow him. On the way to the Directors office they ran into McGee and an over-excited Abby.

"What happed?" Abby asked as soon as she saw the facial-expressions of her fellow co-workers.

"Our dear DiNozzo here got himself in a lot of trouble," Gibbs answered.

"What about Ziva, Boss?" Tony asked. He was rewarded by an elbow in the stomach by Ziva.

"Well, it's you who is going to survive the hormones," Gibbs said.

"Oh," Tony said and got a glazed-over look in the eyes.

"What hormones? Why? OH! I know, I know, I know!" Abby yelled.

"Abby! Keep it down," Ziva hissed.

"Timmy, I knew it was going to happen. They are a match made in heaven. Pay up Timmy! Uhh, I'm going to be rich!" Abby squealed before running off, pulling McGee with her.

"What was that about?" Ziva asked confused after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I think Abby just won the bet that has been going around since Ziva started," Gibbs said, surprising both Ziva and Tony by knowing what exactly Abby had been talking about.

They continued up the stairs to the Directors office, Gibbs walked straight in with Tony and Ziva following behind.

"Agent Gibbs," Jenny said, nodding at him. Then she saw Tony and Ziva. "I guess you told him?" she asked them. They both nodded.

"Tony could not keep his big mouth shut," Ziva said, glaring at Tony, again.

"So this was what you talked about two days ago," Gibbs said. **(A/N Sorry if the timeline is wrong but I tried)**

"Yes," Ziva said.

"Jethro, why are you up here?" Jenny asked.

"Because Tony wanted to move our conversation someplace more quiet," Gibbs said.

"And why did it end up being my office?"

"Because I wanted to know if you knew and if you knew, why the hell you hadn't told me."

"I knew, and I didn't tell you because it wasn't my thing to tell, and Tony didn't know when Ziva told me and they asked if they could get a chance to talk things over before they told you."

Gibbs accepted Jenny's answer and turned to his two agents.

"So, when did you get 'caught up in the moment'?"

Ziva looked at Tony before she answered. "Paris," she said.

Gibbs turned to Jenny, "What did I tell you?"

"Well, it isn't my fault that your agents look like us, is it?" Jenny said, but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, the team wasn't supposed to know. "That line does not leave this room!" she said to Tony and Ziva, they both nodded.

"Hey Ziva," Tony whispered. Ziva looked at him, encouraging him to continue, "Do tell him now?"

"Tell me what now?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess we do," Tony said.

"Ehm, Gibbs. I do not know how far along I am so I do not know when I got pregnant."

"Excuse me, what?"

"I might have gotten pregnant later than Paris."

"WHAT? When?"

"Well, every when between Paris and, ehm, now." Ziva said.

"So you are telling me that you didn't just break rule #12 once, but that you are still breaking it?"

"Yes," Tony said.

"Tell me why I shouldn't fire you two."

"Because if you do, you lose your two best agents."

"All right, I think this is the right time to cut in," Jenny said, "First of all, Agent Gibbs, you can't fire my people, second of all, we both know that rule 12 is totally screwed already."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Tony and Ziva is breaking it, and I'm pretty sure that Abby and McGee are too."

"Oh."

"Yes, so this conversation is now over, Ziva, we will talk about you leave when we know how far along you are."

"Yes ma'am," Ziva said.

"You may all go back to work now," Jenny dismissed them and they all left her office.

'SMACK'

"Ouch!" Tony yelled, "What was that for Boss?"

"For breaking rule #12," Gibbs answered.

"Oh, right, then why doesn't Ziva get a head-slap, I didn't break the rule alone."

"She's pregnant DiNozzo, I don't slap pregnant women."

"Huh."

'SMACK'

"Then what was that for?"

"For benching my best agent."

"That's not fair Boss, it wasn't like we planned it or anything."

"Things happen for a reason DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled as he walked towards the elevator, probably to go for coffee.

"That went well," Tony said, somewhat sarcastically, to Ziva as soon as Gibbs was out of sight.

"I believe so," Ziva said with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah well, you didn't get two major head-slaps!"

"No I did not," Ziva smiled and Tony made a face at her before they both went back to work.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**Hello again! Just wanted to say goodbye :b**

**Please review and let me know if you have any ideas to what could happen, nothing angsty or too dramatic, because want this to be a fluff story, 'cause that's what we all like. **

**If you liked 'Something In Your Mouth' by Nickelback, then please listen to 'Shakin' hands' too, also by Nickelback, brilliant song! :D**

**Kisses & Hugs NCIS-Bones-Chick**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Remember me? Well, now I'm finally back with a new chapter, and I'm on vacation now, so I hope that I'll get to write some more.**

**I would like to thank The-Black-Devil for her amazing Beta work; I wouldn't have finished this without her.**

**I do not own NCIS, and I if did, season 8 would have ended totally different. **

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

"Tony," Ziva said sleepily in the afternoon of the same day as the confrontation with Gibbs, while they were lying in bed.

"U-huh?" Tony asked, sounding just as sleepy.

"I really should call the doctor for that appointment I promised him."

"You promised you would get an appointment?" Tony asked surprised.

"Yes, I did, the day he called me to tell me that I was pregnant, so I could find out how long along I am."

"Oh, of course."

"Do you want to come with me?" Ziva asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

This surprised Tony, "You really want me to go with you?" he asked.

"Yes, well, if you want to come with me."

"I would love to," Tony said and kissed her sweetly on the lips, "But right now, we should get some sleep, 'cause I'm dead beat."

Ziva laughed lightly, "Sure. Goodnight my little Furry Butt."

"G'night Sweet Cheeks," Tony said.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

"So, Sweet Cheeks, when are you going to call the doctor?" Tony said the next morning, while they were eating breakfast.

"Tomorrow I think," Ziva said, "I do not believe that I can call him today, since it is Sunday."

"What are we going to do about Gibbs?" Tony asked after a minute.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, about maternity leave and doctor's appointments and stuff like that."

Ziva sighed, "I do not know Tony. He found out yesterday, I have not thought a lot about it; I had hoped we could have kept it a secret a little while longer."

"Right," Tony said, "Sorry."

"It is okay, now we do not have to worry about him finding out, now he just knows."

"That's why I love you!" Tony exclaimed.

"Why?" Ziva asked confused.

"Because you can see the positive things, even when I screw it up!"

"Right," Ziva said in a monotone voice.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

_Beep, beep, beep_.

The sound of the alarm clock broke through the sleeping haze that the two lovers were in.

"Ziva," Tony mumbled, "Stop the annoying beeping thing."

"You are closer, you do it," Ziva said.

Tony rolled over and away from the warm body next to him to shut off the alarm clock. When the beeping stopped Tony rolled back and Ziva snuggled into him, enjoying his scent.

Five minutes later Ziva rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Half an hour later she reemerged from the bathroom, wearing only a small white towel, only to find Tony lying on the bed asleep again. Ziva walked over to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Toh-ney, wake up," she whispered in a seductive voice.

Tony rolled to his side; eyes still closed, and grabbed Ziva, pulling her onto the bed.

"Tony!" Ziva said.

"You told me to wake up, I'm awake now," Tony mumbled.

"You need to get up Tony, we have to go to work," Ziva said while Tony's hands ran over her body.

"Zee-Vah, you're not wearing anything," Tony said, his eyes still closed.

"I was wearing a towel but it fell off when you pulled me onto the bed," Ziva said.

Tony opened his eyes and let then roam over her body, it was still a little wet from her shower and her long dark hair sticking to her back and cheeks.

"You're really sexy when you look like that," Tony said in a husky, lust filled voice.

"Tony, we do not have the time, now let me get up and you go get ready."

"I don't think so," Tony said as he rolled them over and trapped her small beautiful body between the bed and himself. It didn't take much from his side before she was willing to play his game for a while.

Forty-five minutes later they were in a bit of a hurry to get dressed and get to work, but they managed to get seated at their respective desks seconds before their boss walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen, it was mainly due to Ziva's crazy driving.

"So Ziver," Gibbs said as he walked in, "Do you know how long along you are?"

"No, not yet. I was going to call the doctor today to set up an appointment," Ziva answered.

"Okay," Gibbs answered. "Tell me when it is so I know if you aren't coming in to work."

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs looked up to let her know he was listening.

"Tony is coming with me to the appointment," Ziva said.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "Good boy!" he said.

Tony made face but Ziva smiled at him

**The bullpen at 1200 hours**

"Zee-Vah, are you going to call the doc or not?" Tony asked.

"I will do it now," Ziva answered.

.

"Soo, did you do it?" Tony asked when she hung up.

"Yes, I did, we have an appointment Friday a 3 PM."

Tony smiled goofily when she said 'we', they were a 'we'. "Okay, sounds great. Do you think Gibbs is going to let you go?" he asked.

"I am sure he will, Tony. He said that we would figure these things out."

"When are you going on maternity leave?"

"I do not know Tony! I honestly have not thought much about it, we did not really plan on having a baby," she said.

"Tony," she said in a soft voice when she saw his surprised face, "I do want to have this baby, but you need to give me some time to actually believe that this is happening," she stood from her desk and walked over to stand in front of his. "Tony, a year ago, I did not believe that I would get a chance to become a mother. In all my life, since I entered Mossad, I had it drilled into me that family was unimportant, that it was a burden, now I know different. I cannot wait to see our little child, and I hope that someday, you and I are going to live in a beautiful home with a little dark-haired, green-eyed child running around in our garden chasing a dog and the two of us sitting on the terrace with our arms around each other and smiling, just looking at our little child."

Tony was dumbstruck; he had never once believed that Ziva David would want the American Dream. "You, Ziva David, want the American Dream? Who would have thought?" he said.

"Tony, please be serious," Ziva said.

"Sorry," Tony said while he rose from his chair to go stand next to her and look her in the eyes. He took her hands in his. "Zee, I want that too, and believe me, I never thought I would have it either, but now that I have the chance to have it, I'm happy. And that it is with you that I'll have it, just makes it that more alluring." He leaned in to give her a kiss and got smacked on the head before their lips could touch.

"Hey Boss."

"I thought I told you to keep it out of the office?" Gibb said.

"Right, that was what you said," Tony answered.

Ziva smiled and pulled her hands away from Tony's and turned to face Gibbs. "We have an appointment with the doctor on Friday at 3 PM, Gibbs."

"Okay," he said, "Are you coming back after?"

"If it does not take too long, I believe we do, right Tony?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure," he said.

"Now, get back to work you two," Gibbs said.

"Yes Boss," they answered simultaneously.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva," Abby yelled while running into the bullpen three hours later.

Ziva looked up from her paperwork, "Yes, Abby?"

"I was going to see you sooner, but I had to rerun some ballistics and some test-samples for a case that is going to court on Wednesday so I didn't have time to come up here sooner because every time one test was put into action, another one was done and so on, and so on, and so…"

"Abby!" Ziva interrupted the fast talking forensic scientist.

"Right, well, I was just going to say congratulations you two! And when are you due with the little baby-David? Oh and when are _we_ going shopping?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony interrupted. "Baby-_David_, why isn't it a Baby-_DiNozzo_?"

"Tony, don't interrupt," Abby scolded.

"I do not know when I am due, we are going to find out on Friday, and _shopping_?" Ziva said.

"Yeah, shopping, you know, buying things for the little one, such as clothes and a changing table and a crib and a car seat, you know the stuff you need when you get the baby."

"Oh, right, those things."

"Yeah, so when are we going?" Abby asked excitedly.

"What about we go when we have found out the sex of the baby, that way we can buy other things that unisex."

"That is a good idea," Abby said after some though. "Let me know."

"Sure," Ziva said.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

"Zee?" Tony asked when they were lying in bed that night.

"Yeah?" she asked sleepily.

"Remember we talked about that book you knew I didn't read because if I had, I would have asked you about page 168?"

"Yeah, I remember, why?"

"Well, I was wondering, what exactly does page 168 say?"

Ziva started laughing, "If you… laugh… really believe… laugh… that I am… laugh… going to tell… laugh… you that… laugh… you obviously… snicker… do not… chuckle… know me that… snicker… well."

"Come on Zee, just tell me already."

"No, it is not going to happen. If you want to know what pager 168 says, you have to read the book."

"Ha-ha, now who doesn't know who? I can just read page 168, I don't need to read the whole book," Tony said, thinking that he had outsmarted her.

"You will not understand it if you do not read the whole book," Ziva said with a victorious smile.

"Hmprf," Tony huffed.

"Now go to sleep, goodnight."

"G'night Sweet Cheeks." Tony kissed her temple and relaxed next to her. Both of them were quickly asleep.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**Soo? What did you think? Leave me a review and tell me! Those thing really make my day :b**

**-NCIS-Bones-Chick (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here I am with a new chapter! I know, amazing. I only got four reviews and I know, for a fact, that there is 83 people who has my story on story alert, so please, make my day and drop a review (:**

**I am going to France tomorrow morning and I'm gone for the better part of three weeks and I don't know how much I will get to write when I'm gone, so it will take some time before the next chapter, but don't worry, it will come :b**

**And thank you very much to my wonderful Beta The-Black-Devil for readning this through so fast, so I could get this up for you before I leave :D**

**I do not own NCIS :'(**

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**Friday, November 5****th**** 2010, the bullpen 0700 hours. **

"Gear up!" Gibbs called as he walked into the bullpen with a big cup of Starbucks coffee. His three agents looked up at him with curious looks in their eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Well, the, uhm, phone didn't, uhm, ring," McGee stuttered.

"No, but the TV reported about a dead navy officer near Quantico."

"Right," McGee said. The three agents stood up and gathered their gear.

"How are you feeling this morning?" McGee asked Ziva as they entered the elevator.

"I am fine, thank you, McGee," Ziva answered.

.

The rest of the trip to the crime scene was quiet; Gibbs' driving didn't make it easy to converse. When they exited the car there were TV reporters all over the crime scene.

"Tony! Ziva!" Gibbs barked, "Get those reporters out of here."

"Yes, Boss," the two agents answered.

"McGee, photos, and where is Ducky?"

"Ducky is on his way, he was right behind us when we left the Navy Yard," McGee said.

About three minutes later Ducky and Palmer arrived and went right to work.

"TOD, Duck?"

"I would estimate that our dear Lieutenant Commander has been dead for about twelve hours."

"Do you have a cause of death?" Gibbs asked.

"I am not sure, but I would guess that the three bullet holes in his chest would have done the job, I will know more when we get him back home."

"Okay Duck, do what you have to do," Gibbs walked away to interview the person who had found the victim, it was a young woman, approximately twenty years old.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

When they were done at the crime scene they all went back to the HQ to see if they could find something about their dead Lieutenant Commander.

"What do you have?" Gibbs asked as he entered the bullpen after a quick coffee run.

"Lieutenant Commander Jack Donnell, 40 years old, divorced, no children," Tony reported while clicking pictures up on the plasma of the Commander and his ex-wife. "The ex-wife is named Diane Engell; she went back to her maiden name after the divorce, she is," Tony looked through some of the papers he had in his hand, "38 years old."

Ziva took the clicker from Tony and clicked a couple of times, "They divorced in 2008 after she found out he had a mistress, 30 year old Sophie Sinclair, no picture" Ziva turned to look at Tony and gave him a teasing smile, "She's French and moved to the States in 2000."

"Ha-ha, real funny Zee-Vah," Tony said.

McGee rolled his eyes at them and asked Ziva for the clicker, which she willingly handed over. "The Commander's back records look normal, no extra money or unexplainable withdraws."

Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee. "Do you have anything useful?" he asked.

The three agents looked a little sheepish. "Not really, Boss," Tony said.

"Tony, Ziva, go check out the Commanders apartment," Gibbs said. "McGee, you go down help Abby with whatever she needs."

Tony and Ziva grabbed their stuff and went down to the garage, and McGee went to see Abby.

"Abby!" McGee called over the loud music, but nothing happened. "ABBY!" he called again. This time she whirled around and when she saw him she turned down the music.

"Timmy! I missed you. I didn't get to see you before you left this morning."

McGee looked around the lab with a panicked motion, "Shh! Abby, shut up," he said.

"Come on, Timmy, Gibbs won't be here before I've got something, which I don't so I probably should get to work. What are you doing here Tim; shouldn't you be upstairs with the team?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs sent me down here to help you," McGee answered.

"Why did he do that?" Abby wondered. "There really isn't much to do since I only have the Commanders clothes because Ducky hasn't had time to send up anything for analysis."

As if on cue Palmer walked in with his hand full of the evidence Ducky had sent him up with.

"Jimmy!" Abby said. "Do you have something exciting for me?"

"No, not especially," Palmer said. "There are three bullets, a blood test and a sample of something he had in his hair."

"Wonderful!" Abby said in her cheery voice. She signed her signature on the evidence bags and Jimmy left.

"Give me the keys, Tony, I am driving," Ziva said as they reached the parking lot.

"No way," Tony said. "I'm driving. You should be driving when you are growing a baby, we don't want to wreck the car."

"Tony, I am perfectly capable of driving."

"Zee, you drive like a maniac let me drive."

"No," Ziva stood her ground. "Give me the keys or I'll hurt you."

Tony sighed and handed over the keys, "Fine, but if we end up in the curb, I'm blaming you," he said.

"Fine!"

Twenty minutes later they were at Donnell's apartment. When they walked from the car towards the house they heard noise coming from inside and they immediately drew their weapons and backed up against the outer side of the house before Tony kicked in the door.

"NCIS, put your hands in the air and don't move," Tony said while pointing his gun at the dark haired woman who was standing with her back to the agents. When her hands were raised in the air Tony talked again. "Now slowly turn around so we can see you face, _no_ sudden moves," he emphasized the 'no' so she knew he wasn't kidding. Ziva had her eyes on the knife that was lying on the commode and she looked at Tony, he nodded slightly to let her know that he had seen it.

The woman turned around and faced Tony and Ziva, her blue eyes locking on the people and then the guns, taking in their protective stance. Her eyes analyzed them. The woman was wearing army green cargo pants and a black shirt underneath her open black jacket. Her curly hair was tamed in a ponytail and her brown eyes were hard, like she had seen much more than good were, and they were darting around in a alert manner, while still keeping track of her partner and his movements.

The man was wearing dark blue jeans and a sandy colored jacket, his jacket was closed so she couldn't see how his shirt looked like. His hair, not long, but still not short, was set in a style that made him look bad-boy-ish, but while still keeping a professional tone. His green eyes, which probably had a smile in them most of the time, were hard and clearly searching for danger.

The woman had finally turned fully and Tony stepped two steps to the right while angling his steps so he also stepped a tiny bit forward. Looking quickly at Ziva he gave her a signal with his eyes, a signal only partners so much in sync as they would notice.

Ziva left the room while still holding her gun at the woman, when she was out of sight she started searching the other rooms.

Meanwhile Tony spoke to the unnamed woman. "Step four steps forward," Tony ordered the woman.

The woman stepped forward and when the knife of the commode was out of reach, Tony took the last three steps to her and handcuffed her. Not ten seconds later Ziva appeared in the doorway. "Clear," she only said. Tony nodded.

"We better get back with her, we'll come back and search the place," Tony said to her.

Ziva nodded and walked out to the car to get a couple of seals so they could see if anyone entered the apartment while they were gone.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get back to the Head Quarters since Ziva thought it would be funny to give the arrested woman a scare.

"That really wasn't nice," Tony said when they walked from the parking garage to the bullpen with the woman.

"I thought it was funny," Ziva said with a smile. She looked at her watch, "We need to go soon if we want to make it to the hospital," she noted.

Tony nodded, "Let's introduce this fine woman to Gibbs and then let's go."

They entered the bullpen and Tony pushed the woman a little further so Gibbs would she her.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said when he saw them, "Who do you have there?"

"Boss, this is, ehh, I actually don't know her name." Tony stepped in front of the woman, "What's your name?"

"Sophie," she said with a clear French accent.

"Oh, right. Boss, this is Sophie Sinclair, the mistress. She was at the Commander's apartment and we brought her with us."

"Put her in interrogation 2," Gibbs said.

"Ehm, Gibbs, we kind a' has to go, you know, to the hospital."

"I know."

"Then who is going to look after her," Tony said and nodded his head toward Sophie who was standing next to Ziva.

"McGee is down in the observation room."

"Oh, okay. Then we get her down there and we go to the hospital and then we go to check out the Commander's apartment, for real this time."

Gibbs just nodded and Ziva and Tony walked Sophie downstairs to the interrogation rooms.

Tony and Ziva walked towards Tony's car in silence, this time they didn't have to discuss who was going to drive. It was Tony's car, so he drove.

It took about half an hour until they arrived at Bethesda, where Dr. Allan had made sure that there was a Doctor waiting for them.

Ziva and Tony walked toward the reception of the maternity part of the hospital and were told to sit down and wait for a moment. Five minutes later a rather good-looking Doctor. called for Ziva. Tony and Ziva stood up to meet her.

"Hello, I am Dr. Melanie Davenport and I will be your doctor throughout the whole pregnancy and in the first few weeks after your baby is born." The young woman let her eyes run appreciatively over Tony in a not so subtle manner.

"Hello, I am Ziva David, and this is my _boyfriend_ Tony DiNozzo," Ziva said, stressing the word boyfriend to make sure that the Doctor knew Tony was off limits.

"Hi," Tony said while flashing his 1000 watt smile.

Dr. Davenport led Tony and Ziva into a small examination room and gave Ziva a grown to change into. When Ziva had changed she was told to lie on the bed with her legs spread.

"Why are you doing that?" Tony asked. "Aren't you going to have an ultrasound?"

"The fetus is very big and won't show on an ultrasound, so we have to do an internal check-up," Dr. Davenport answered.

"Oh," Tony said lamely.

Dr. Davenport turned on the monitor, and not long after, a little black and white picture with tiny bubbles all over showed. In the middle of all the tiny little bubbles, was an even tinier thing, approximately five millimeters long and not looking much like a baby at all.

"This is your baby," Dr. Davenport said as she pointed on the tiny little thing on the screen, "And I would estimate that you are about six weeks along, which means you are due in the beginning of July."

Ziva smiled and looked from the screen to Tony, "We're going to have a summer baby!" she said.

"I know." Tony smiled and kissed her on the forehead while giving her hand a light squeeze to tell her he was just as happy as her.

"Would you like a picture?" Dr. Davenport asked them. They both nodded and looked at her shortly before returning their eyes to one another.

Dr. Davenport printed the picture and cleaned up the equipment before she left them alone for Ziva to change. They left the examination room holding hands. On their way to the car they stopped at the reception to get the photo and book another time for the second check-up.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Three quarters of an hour later Tony and Ziva were back at the Navy Yard, they stopped for ice cream on their way.

"Hey guys!" Abby said enthusiastically when she saw them exit the elevator; she had just been on her way back to the lab from informing Gibbs about the bullets, but when she saw the two agents she changes course and followed them.

"Hey Abs," Tony greeted her with a smile.

"Soo? What's the verdict?" Abby asked excited to know about her future 'niece' or 'nephew'. "When am I going to be an auntie?"

"In the beginning of July," Ziva said with a smile.

"That is so amazing!" Abby gushed, "A summer baby."

While talking they had reached the Team's part of the bullpen where McGee, Gibbs and Jenny were standing having a conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Abby yelled when something clicked in her mind. She counted back. The beginning of July was in eight and a half months, and a month and a half ago Tony and Ziva had been in Paris.

The whole bullpen had been silent since Abby exclamation. "Paris?" she asked. "You did it in Paris?"

"Abby, shh!" Tony panicky hushed her.

Abby narrowed her eyes and gave him the 'Abby Sciuto don't-mess-with-me' stare.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, by now the while floor was looking at them. "Yes, Abby, Paris."

"See, I told you," Gibbs said silently to Jenny.

She just rolled her eyes at him, "Paris _is_ a romantic city."

Ziva couldn't stand the scrutinizing of the co-workers anymore and burst out, "Do you not have any work to do?" Everyone but 'the Team' scuffled back to work, pretending that they hadn't listened but money was being passed around, the losers sulked and the winners glowed.

Abby who had noticed the money passing yelled out to all of them, "Hey! I need everyone to go by my lab before you go home, you need to pay up." Most of the suddenly looked a little sullen when they realized Abby hadn't forgotten about the bets, she was going to get _rich_.

"Pay up," Jenny coughed to Gibbs and he silently pulled out his wallet and gave her twenty dollars.

"You bet on us?" Tony asked incredulously.

"No, we bet on how many was betting against Abby, I didn't believe that many people were that stupid," Gibbs said.

"But I knew better," Jenny said.

Tony smiled at them and turned to Ziva, "Want to show them?"

Ziva nodded and pulled out the picture of the fetus. "Here you go guys, this is our little baby."

Abby cooed over the almost invisible thing that was the David-DiNozzo baby before handing the picture to Jenny.

When the picture had been all the way around Gibbs ordered the team to go home, it wasn't late, but none of them had the work spirit anymore and they would get more done tomorrow when they had had a good night's sleep.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

When Tony and Ziva reached the car he looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"My apartment," she said with a smile. Tony nodded and started the engine.

They drove in silence and when they reached her apartment Tony cut the engine and went to her side and helped her out of the car. They held hands while they walked to her door. They shed their coats and shoes before walking to the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ziva asked.

"No I think I'm going to read some of that book."

Ziva smiled, "Okay, want to read in the bed?" she asked, "I will join you with my own book."

"Sure," Tony smiled at her and grabbed the book he was going to read from the coffee table where he had dumped it the evening before.

They dressed into some sweats and lounged on the bed with their books.

An hour later they called after some take-out since neither was in the mood for cooking. Another half an hour later the Chinese arrived and they sat on the couch with an action movie and their food. When the movie was done they were sitting cuddled up together on the couch. Tony turned off the movie and together they cleared the remains of the food and readied for bed since both of them didn't plan on doing anything else than snuggle into the bed with their books.

.

When Ziva reached a certain place in her book she got really attentive to Tony and he put her book down.

"What's up, Honey?" he asked.

"I want you, Tony," she purred into his ear, her mouth so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek and ear.

Tony laughed huskily and rolled her over, "So, you want me, huh?"

"Yes please." He couldn't resist her putting face and kissed her pursed lips. Not very long time later they were both clothes-less and breathing heavily with arousal.

Sometime later they lay cuddled up against each other, both of them enjoying the wonderful afterglow of sex.

"Goodnight Tony, I love you," Ziva said before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Zee, I love you too."

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**Hey there again, I just wanted to say goodbye and I hope that we'll all see each other again :b**

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out, the button is right below! :D**

**-NCIS-Bones-Chick (;**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there, I'm back (: This chapter didn't work out as planned, but sometimes the characters just do as they want to and us writers just have to go along with it (;**

**Thank you to The-Black-Devil for Beta-ing this for me and for giving me suggestions to what could happen when I'm stuck. **

**Pretty please with chocolate sauce leave a review and make my day! :D**

**I don't own NCIS, if I did, season eight would have ended differently and Ziva and Tony would have small David-DiNozzo babies running around.**

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

The case about Lieutenant Commander Jack Donnell was quickly solved. It turned out that it was his mistress' boyfriend who had killed him out of jealousy and insecurity, because even though the Commander and Sophie had ended their affair long time ago, Sophie's boyfriend, Casper, was afraid that she would return to the Commander now that he was divorced for good.

The next weeks were pretty quiet. There was a Petty Officer who died of an overdose and the investigation turned out that he had done it himself, by accident. Besides the small case, there was paperwork from the case about Jack Donnell and other smaller cases the team had solved in the last couple of months.

The team had a lot of free-time in those couple of weeks since Gibbs didn't have the patience for watching them sulking around, so they were usually dismissed at around 5 to 5:30 PM. That gave Tony a lot of time to read his book.

"Zee?" he asked one day while they were lying in bed, reading.

"Hmm?"

"When is that thing you were talking about?"

Ziva looked away from her book and at him. "What are you talking about, Tony?"

"You know, that thing in this book that I would most definitely ask you about."

"Oh, probably soon," she said and went back to her book.

Half an hour later Tony finally got to the part. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"I told you," Ziva said without taking her eyes off her book.

Tony leaned over to her, grabbed her book and threw it away. "You wanna try it?" he asked with a sexy smile.

"You threw my book away!" was the only answer he got.

"Come on, Zee, you know you can find the place. Wanna try the thing in the book? I found it really interesting.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Of course you did."

"Yeah," he whispered into her ear in between the kisses he was placing on the side of her neck. He moved his body so he was straddling her and her hands moved to his head where her fingers tangled in his soft hair.

It didn't take long before Ziva willingly gave into Tony's actions and together they recreated the scene of the book in their own personal way.

"Tony?" Ziva asked. They had been lying in bed close together ever since the passion of their love making had taken them over the edge.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"You ever think about what we are going to do when the baby gets here?" she asked.

"Sure, I think about it."

"I mean, do you think about where we are going to live, or if we are even going to work out. Do you think we'll make good parents, with our jobs, I mean. It is not easy to get time off and to come home early and all of that."

"Of course we are going to be good parents Zee! Okay, I know we haven't had the best role models but we have the team and they are all going to help us. And I want to move in with you. I don't know where, if it's going to be at your place or at my place or if we're going to find a new place, but we will live together. And if we fight hard enough we are going to work out, and if we don't Abby will be there in three seconds, kicking our butts."

Ziva laughed lightly. "Yeah, you are probably right. Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome Sweet Cheeks," he told her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

_A month later_

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Tony and Ziva stormed into the bullpen ten minutes late, only receiving a glaring look from their boss and a scarce glace from McGee. They both sat down at their desks and started up their computers without a word. An hour later the stiff silence was finally broken by a bubbling happy Forensic Scientist whom instantly noticed the awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh-kay," Abby said, standing in the middle of the bullpen, her hands raised and her eyes wide. "What is going on here?" she asked. Abby first turned to look at McGee who looked just as confused as she did but just went along with the silence because he didn't want to get on anyone's bad side. Abby's turned to Tony next who just kept staring at his computer, pretending to work. Ziva was next, she sat looking at the computer, not as intently as Tony, but she didn't seem to want to answer Abby's questions. At last, Abby turned to Gibbs who sat leaned back in his chair, sipping the last drops of coffee from his cup. "Anyone who wants to explain?" she asked, her patience slowly slipping.

"Abs," Gibbs said.

Abby quickly tuned to face Gibbs, letting him know he had her attention.

"You need anything?"

"Yeah," she said as she stepped closer to Gibbs' desk. "I need someone to explain why this awkward silence is hanging over my team!"

"I mean, why did you come up here?" Gibbs asked, dodging her demand.

Abby sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Gibbs. "I finally got a match for the DNA from the cold case with Maria Julian, _and _a match for the bullet from the cold case with George Hamlet."

"Okay," Gibbs said, "Log it and we'll look at it later."

"Why not now Gibbs? You've been waiting for something to happen for the last month and a half."

Gibbs stood and walked to Abby's side, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek, "Go back down to your lab, Abs."

Abby gave him a glare and turned on her heel and waked down to her lab.

"Going for coffee," Gibbs announced as he walked towards the elevator.

Tony breathed in relief when Gibbs was out of sight and relaxed back into his chair. Ziva's stiff shoulders relaxed slightly and she leaned down to fetch a couple of crackers from her bag.

McGee noticed the change in his co-workers but didn't mention it; he locked his computer and went down to Abby's, eager to spend some time with her.

As Tony and Ziva sat there alone he reviewed the reason for why everything was so strained.

_Yesterday morning:_

"_Ziva, you can't go to work today, you're too sick."_

_It was the fourth, or fifth no one counted anymore, time he had told her so this morning. _

_Ziva sat in the bed, trying to keep the nausea at bay, which didn't really go to well. "Fine," she sighed, "But you call Gibbs and tell him."_

"_Okay. Lie down and I'll go get my phone and I'll call Gibbs." _

_Ziva slowly lay down on the bed, her head raised by the two pillows she had gathered. Tony returned to the bedroom with the phone close to his ear, 'It's ringing' he mouthed to her and pointed to the device in question. _

"_Shepard," the other end announced sleepily._

"_Director?" Tony asked surprised. _

"_Agent DiNozzo, why are you calling me this early?"_

"_Ehm, I'm not Ma'am, I'm calling Gibbs," Tony said as he made a face, even though only Ziva could see it. _

_There was some scrambling on the other end and a couple of whispered 'Jethro's before Gibbs came to the phone. _

"_Gibbs," he said with a sleep laced voice. _

"_Hey Boss, it's Tony, I was just going to say that Ziva and I aren't coming to work today, she isn't feeling good and I'm going to take care of her," Tony said in a mostly professional voice, with only a few snickers breaking through. _

"_Okay," Gibbs said after a moments of contemplation, "Take good care of her."_

"_I will Boss," Tony said right before he hung up. _

_Tony turned to look at Ziva, "I think Gibbs and the Director are sleeping together," he told her as he lay down on the bed next to her. _

"_Have you just found that out now?" she asked him, not bothering to turn her head to look at him since even the smallest movement triggered the nausea. _

"_Yeah. How long have you known?"_

"_For a while," she said. "I caught them kissing."_

"_Oh, well, that explains a lot."_

"_How so?" she asked._

"_Well, he didn't totally flip when we told him about us."_

"_When _you_ out blabbered us," she corrected him._

"_Right, sorry Sweet Cheeks," he said as he took hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly._

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" Ziva shook Tony out of his flashback and he looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Oh, I was thinking about yesterday morning," he answered with a smile.

Ziva smiled, "Me too. I think it annoys Gibbs more that it annoys the Director that we found out."

"Yeah, me too," Tony answered with a smile. "Do you wanna grab lunch together?"

Ziva looked at the watch on her computer, "It's not for another three hours, Tony."

"I know, but I just thought I would ask."

"Sure, we can have lunch together," Ziva said and turned back to her paperwork.

Gibbs returned ten minutes later, with an extra large black coffee in hand. His phone ran just as he sat down and Tony and Ziva stopped their work in case they had to 'gear up'. Gibbs hung up and rose from his chair, receiving a curious stare from both his agents.

"A case, Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No." He left without any other answer.

Gibbs jumped up the stairs and when Tony and Ziva saw where he was going they gave each other a knowing glace and a small smile before they both turned back to their computers.

When Gibbs walked into the Directors office she was sitting, looking at the flat screen TV that hung on the wall behind the conference table. At this moment it showed a picture of the bullpen, specifically the part where 'the team' was sitting. Gibbs gave the screen a scarce glance before he turned to face his boss, and lover.

"Any reason to why you are watching my team?" he asked her.

"I was watching because I know how you get when people figure something out that they shouldn't know," Jenny said with a clam voice.

"Come on Jen, I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are," Jenny said with a small smile that wasn't supposed to break through.

Gibbs sighed, only _she_ could make him feel guilty. "Fine, I won't let it bother me anymore."

"Okay. I believe that Ziva has know for a while anyway," she said, her smile breaking through fully now. ¨

Gibbs was surprised, he hadn't know that she suspected, okay, she was a spy so she didn't let things show, but he was a damn good agent, he should have noticed. "Really?" he said.

"Yes, she's been giving me small secretive smiles for a while and she continued after Tony and she had gone public."

"Hmm," was the only response she received from him. "Was there a reason to why I had to come up here?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that you have to get over that they know, there is no reason for you to give them 'the silent treatment'."

"I'm always silent, Jen."

"I know," she said. "But usually you're silent in an 'I'm just silent' manner, today you've been silent in an 'I'm gonna kill you if you speak' manner." She rose from where she had been sitting and waked to stand in front of him. She hugged him and gave him a light kiss to the lips before she good naturedly dismissed him.

Gibbs went back downstairs and saw that Tony and Ziva were working quietly. "DiNozzo, Ziver." Both of the agents looked up to let him know he had their attention. "Don't mention it." Gibbs simply said before he sat down in his chair and stared at his computer, trying to make it do as he wanted it to without touching anything.

Tony and Ziva glanced at each other and Tony shrugged his shoulders in an indifferent 'Okay' motion. Ziva nodded to him and returned to her work once again.

After lunch McGee returned to his desk and from there on the time slowly rolled by until it hit 6 PM and Gibbs sent the team home since sitting at their desks doing, almost, nothing didn't really do anything for good team spirit.

McGee went to collect Abby, they were going to have dinner together, and as soon as everyone was out the door Gibbs ran up the stairs to drag Jenny home for a good meal. Tony and Ziva decided to bring home some take-out and eat it while sitting together on the couch, watching some movie Tony would enjoy and Ziva could handle without wanting to shoot it.

Three hours later Tony and Ziva snuggled up in bed together since the pregnancy was beginning to take energy out of Ziva.

"Sweet Cheeks?" Tony asked when they finally lay down.

"Yeah"?

"When is your next check-up?"

"Hmm, I think it is in two weeks, I wrote it down somewhere."

"Okay, am I still going with you?" he asked.

"Of course you are!" Ziva said and turned so she could see his face. "You do want to come, right?"

"Of course I want to come," Tony said, almighty a little hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked when she heard his tone.

Tony squirmed a bit under her gaze but didn't say anything.

Finally Ziva laughed lightly and kissed his chest, "This time it is going to be an external examination," she told him.

"Oh," Tony said a little sheepishly.

"So, are you coming?"

"Yes, I am." Ziva smiled and kissed his lips softly before she lay down again, her head on his chest and her left arm over his stomach. "I love you, Zee."

"I love you too, Tony."

Those were the last words that were exchanged between the partners before they both fell asleep.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

Another place in town things weren't as quiet and you could hear a lot of giggles coming from one of the apartments in a big apartment complex, followed by just as many 'Shh' from a male. It ended up with being quiet, but not before some moans and groans had been exchanged between the two lovers who were lying in a very untraditional bed.

**TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA**

**Thanks for reading! And you closet readers, come out and leave a review! Pleeeease :D**

**Oh, and I have a poll going up and running on my profile, you are all very welcome to vote (:**

**Hugs and Kisses NCIS-Bones-Chick (;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there, long time no see, I know that but I had a nasty writer's block and I just couldn't get past it but now a have a plan for the next chapter and if school is nice to me I'll get it done as fast as possible! (:**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, it always makes my day when I get one. And I beg you, please review my story, it doesn't have to be more than a 'loved it' or 'good chapter' or something, but please :) A review is like oxygen to an author, please keep that in mind :b**

**And thank you to my lovely Beta The-Black-Devil for getting this back to me faster that I thought possible, you really are a great help! **

**And lastly; I do not own NCIS, even though I really would like to, maybe this Christmas?**

* * *

Another month went by before anything interesting happened in the lives of the team. A case came up and Ziva threw a fit when she was told to stay back but neither Gibbs nor Tony would budge.

"Gibbs! I cannot stay here! I am not made for deskwork, I am of no use here you need me in the field," Ziva practically yelled at him.

Gibbs just pushed her down in her chair and fixed his blue eyes on her brown ones before he spoke. "Ziva, you're three months pregnant you can't risk the life of your unborn child," he said to her, letting her see the pain in his eyes as he thought of Kelly.

Ziva sighed, "Fine, I will stay here," she said and Gibbs motioned for McGee and Tony to follow him. "For now anyway," Ziva added softly when the guys had entered the elevator.

Not fifteen minutes later Abby came bouncing into the bullpen and went to stand in front of Ziva with a huge smile.

"Yes, Abby?" Ziva asked when she didn't speak.

"I am here to make sure that you don't go anywhere, Tony's orders," she said.

Ziva sighed and leaned back in her chair, "He knows me too well," she muttered under her breath.

Abby didn't comment she just smiled. "Come, I'm taking you down to my lab so we can talk while I run some ballistics and blood samples for Agent Gaines' case."

Ziva nodded and stood up, taking her cell phone with her.

"When is your next scan?" Abby asked after a short while.

"Tomorrow," Ziva said distractedly.

Abby turned her face to look at Ziva and noticed that the other woman was staring at one of her computer screens. "Something wrong?" Abby asked when Ziva didn't react to her look.

"Is that the ballistics from Agent Gaines case?" she asked.

"Yes?" Abby said though it got a questioning undertone due to her confusion.

"Uhm, could you put it up on the plasma?" Ziva asked, pointing to the computer screen in front of her.

"Sure," Abby said while pushing some buttons on her keyboard.

When the content of the computer screen appeared on the plasma Ziva rose and moved to stand in front of it. Ziva stared at the screen for a couple of minutes before she turned to face Abby. "Can you keep that up there? I am just going to… ehh… go for just a… minute…" she said while walking out of the lab and entering the elevator.

* * *

Ziva exited the elevator as soon as the doors were opened wide enough for her to slide through. Her legs quickly carried her toward Jenny's office and despite Cynthia's warnings she barged through the door without even knocking, very unlike her.

Jenny looked up when the door opened but instead of seeing Gibbs as she had thought, instead she saw the normally very composed Ziva who looked a little out of it.

Ziva closed the door and walked up to stand in front of Jenny's desk. "Director Shepard," she said while twisting her hands in front of her.

"Yes, Agent David?" Jenny said, noticing the professional tone in Ziva's voice.

"Have you gotten any heads up about Mossad operating inside America?" Ziva asked.

Jenny cocked her head lightly to the side, "No," she said.

"Can you spare ten minutes?"

"Yes, of course," Jenny said waving her hand in a gesture that meant that Ziva could continue.

"I need you to come with me down to the lab," Ziva said and Jenny stood.

They walked to the elevator, Ziva in front with Jenny right behind her.

* * *

When Abby heard the ding of the elevator she turned quickly to face the entrance of her lab and when she saw Ziva she sighed in relief but the sigh of relief quickly became a surprised intake of breath when she saw Jenny right behind Ziva.

"Ziva?" Abby asked confused.

"I will explain, Abby," Ziva said as she led Jenny to stand in front of the plasma screen.

Ziva pointed at an abnormality on the bullet that was showing on the screen, "This mark on the bullet," she said while looking at Abby and Jenny out of the corner of her eye, "Is very much like the marks my Mossad issued gun made. And before you ask, no I do not still have the gun, I returned it when I quit as protocol says but I know that my father, no matter what, would not give it to just anybody because it was custom made especially to me."

"Ziva, what does this mean?" Jenny asked when Ziva didn't elaborate.

"I means that, either, my father has given it to someone and that someone killed a marine or that my father did it himself." Ziva turned to face them fully, "I cannot do this now, Jenny. My father cannot know about me and Tony and he cannot know about my pregnancy either, it would be too dangerous for Tony."

Jenny went to stand right in front of Ziva and she softly placed a hand on Ziva's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll fix this, neither you, nor Tony, will have anything to fear. Do you understand?" she said softly but with authority.

"I do not fear for me, more for Tony," Ziva said.

Jenny nodded and gave Ziva's shoulder a soft squeeze before she left to her office; she was going to make a couple of calls.

Abby had been silent all the while Ziva had explained and when Jenny left she walked up to Ziva an engulfed her in a big hug. "It'll be alright Ziva, Jenny and Gibbs will take care of it," she said softly.

Ziva brought her arms around Abby, returning the hug before she spoke, "I better get up to the bullpen the others will return soon."

Abby let her go and followed her with sad eyes, hoping that this would turn out all right.

* * *

When the Tony, McGee and Gibbs returned Ziva was sitting at her desk, tapping away on her keyboard. When she heard the elevator ding she looked up and saw that all of them were completely drenched. She looked form McGee to Gibbs before finally looking at Tony, noticing that there was an annoyed look on the faces of Tony and McGee, Gibbs' facial expression was kind of blank.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The weather happened," Tony answered.

"Is it raining?" Ziva asked as she looked out the window.

"Not here, but at the crime scene it did."

The men all walked to their desks and took off their jackets and put away their Sig's.

"Go take a shower everyone," Gibbs said as he headed off towards the elevator.

McGee quickly followed but Tony hung behind. Ziva looked expectantly at him.

"Are you not supposed to go take a shower?" she asked when he didn't move.

He walked around her desk so he stood in front of her. He took her hand and pulled her up from her chair. When she was standing in front of him he spoke softly, "How about you join me in my shower," he asked.

"Tony, we are at work and I cannot go into the men's showers when Gibbs and McGee are in there."

"I was thinking we could go to the women's showers," Tony said as he pulled her closer, her body nearly touching hers.

"Tony you are dripping all over the floor!"

Tony and Ziva stiffened; neither of them had said that. They turned their heads slowly, cheeks nearly touching as they faced the person who had spoken. When they faced the speaker they saw a smile twinkling in the green eyes but the mouth was neatly set in a line.

Tony finally spoke, "Well yes, it was raining at the crime scene and we just got back," he said.

"I see," the spokesperson said. When no one moved the person spoke again. "Well, weren't you supposed to go to the showers?" The question was directed at Tony who quickly nodded and scurried off towards the elevator.

When Tony finally was gone Ziva couldn't help but laugh out loud and she faced the other person whose green eyes still were twinkling with a smile. "Don't let me catch you again."

Ziva stopped laughing and put on a serious face, the only evidence of her laughing was the sparkle she had in her brown eyes, "Of course not, Director."

Jenny nodded and pulled out a paper from behind her back. "This is what I got from my contacts about the Mossard's most wanted."

Jenny handed Ziva the paper and she quickly scanned it before she looked at Jenny again.

"Tomorrow, after my scan, can I borrow MTAC?" Ziva asked.

Jenny contemplated the request for a moment before she nodded.

"Do I have the privilege to ask for privacy?"

Another contemplating moment went by before Jenny answered, "You may be alone but I want to be there to hear what is going on," Jenny said.

Ziva nodded, "May I keep this?" she asked, lifting the paper slightly to indicate what she was talking about.

"Yes, I have a copy in my office. When is your scan?"

"At 09:00 AM so Tony and I will be here at around 10:00 AM, so if I can have access to MTAC at 10:30 it would be good."

"Sure." Jenny padded Ziva softly on the shoulder at left to go to her office.

* * *

The next morning was lazy for Tony and Ziva since they were going to the doctor's and they didn't have to be there before nine o'clock.

"Are you reading to find out if our peanut is a boy or a girl?" Tony asked while they lay cuddled up in bed after the alarm had rung.

"Could you please not call our baby a peanut?" Ziva asked for the millionth time.

"But it looks like a peanut!" Tony said as he kissed her behind her ear.

"Mmm, do not do that, we have to get up."

Tony kissed her again and his hands started caressing her stomach, his breath hot on her neck. "I know," he said, but his caressing and soft kisses didn't stop until the alarm rang again telling them that this time they really had to get up. Their progresses were slow as they showered and ate breakfast but somehow they got out the door and to the hospital in time.

When they entered the examination room they came face-to-face with a very cheery Dr. Davenport.

"Hello you two!" she said as she let her eyes roam appreciatively over Tony' body making Ziva clutch his had tighter nearly breaking off the blood flow.

Dr. Davenport didn't notice anything and continued to talk to them in her cheery voice, asking how the pregnancy was treating Ziva and if the morning sickness had gone away.

When Ziva was asked to lay down on the table she made sure that Dr. Davenport noticed her Sig when she handed it to Tony and Ziva couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw Dr. Davenport swallow thickly.

"Ooookay, I'm just going to squirt some of this on your stomach, it'll be a little cold at first," she said when Ziva was lying comfortably and her shirt was tucked up.

Ziva drew in a ragged breath when the cold gel hit her stomach but when Dr. Davenport spread it out her body temperature quickly warmed it up.

As soon as the Doctor placed the wand on Ziva's stomach a picture appeared on the screen and a thumping sound filled the room. Dr. Davenport ran the wand over her stomach a couple of times before she spoke.

"Okay, so here," she pointed to the screen, a little to the right, "here is your baby and it is growing well. And if we move this," she said as she moved the wand to the left, "You can see the sex of the baby." She held the wand still, "You are going to have a little…"

* * *

**Muahahaha! Sorry, I couldn't resist it! If you review my muse will be really happy and you'll get to know really fast if they're going to have a baby boy or a baby girl :b**

**PLEASE review! :b**

**Kisses and Hugs NCIS-Bones-Chick (;**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there, remember me? Well, I hope you do (:**

**I can come up with a 100 reasons as to why this haven't gotten out sooner, but none of you cares so I'll skip that part.**

**One again that you for your wonderful reviews and I really hope that you continue with them. **

**That you to The-Black-Devil for beta-ing this for me :D**

**And I do not own NCIS, even though I would very much like to :b**

* * *

"Okay, so here," the Dr. pointed to the screen, a little to the right, "is your baby and it is growing well. And if we move this," she said as she moved the wand to the left, "You can see the sex of the baby." She held the wand still, "You are going to have a little baby girl."

"A girl Zee!" Tony exclaimed, "We're going to have a girl, she's probably going to be all ninja like you and she'll be really pretty and she going to be a heartbreaker!" Tony babbled on and on until Ziva hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Could you be quiet please?" Ziva asked, her voice breaking slightly with the emotions she was feeling.

"Aww, Zee, are you crying?" Tony asked as he patted her softly on the top of the head.

"No I am not," Ziva stubbornly said.

"Yes you are," Tony continued.

"It is the hormones," Ziva insisted. Tony smiled and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'll just print you a couple of pictures and then you can clean up and make a new appointment before you leave," Dr Davenport said.

Tony and Ziva left not long after, to go to the office, Ziva had her conference call in MTAC. As they reached the bullpen Tony sat down at his desk to continue on working on the case from the day before, while Ziva shred her jacket and put her bag down before she continued up the stairs toward MTAC, her Sig still firmly in place at her right hip.

When she entered MTAC no one but the Director and a dispatcher were there, meaning that the Director had followed through on the promise of privacy, since Ziva was sure that the dispatcher would leave as soon as the call came through.

At precisely 10:30 AM the call from Israel came through and Ziva stepped forward, the Director was still in the shadows, out of sight.

"Hello my darling," Director David said as she saw to whom he was speaking.

"Director," Ziva nodded curtly, not an ounce of family love in her greeting.

"And to what do I own the pleasure of this call?" he asked.

"Are you alone?" Ziva asked before answering the question.

After a quick motion with his hand Eli answered, "Yes."

Ziva was quiet for a moment, listening for any sounds that shouldn't be there before she spoke again. "I was down at Abby's lab yesterday while she was running ballistics on a case for one of the agents here, and I noticed the bullet recovered from the crime scene had a distinctive abnormality caused by the gun from which it was fired, and I recognized it."

Director David nodded, indicating for Ziva to keep going.

"It was similar to the markings my old gun made, the one you had hand made for me when I first joined Mossad, the one I gave back to you when I resigned. Why are the Mossad operating inside America, and why so close to where I am?" Ziva finally asked the question which had been embedded in her mind since she first saw the striations on the bullet.

Eli sighed and ran a hand over his face, knowing he wouldn't get out of this one. "Yes, it was your old gun used in that killing, but we only killed him because he killed one of our own."

Ziva shook her head, "I cannot believe you did that! It is not how America works. Here, you find the evidence, you investigate, and when you have enough evidence, you arrest them at put them in front of a judge!" Ziva said with anger.

"But Ziva, Sweetheart, I am not in America," Eli calmly answered.

"No, but the man you killed was, and he deserved an investigation. What if it was not him? What if it was someone else?" she asked.

"Then it is too bad," Eli answered, once again calmly.

"I cannot do this anymore, Father," Ziva said right before she walked out of the picture to the computers where she cut off the feed.

Jenny stepped forward when the feed was cut off, "You okay?" she asked Ziva, a motherly tone in her voice.

"Yes, I am fine," Ziva answered, "Well, I will be," she added after a moment.

Nothing more was said and the two women left MTAC, Jenny making sure everyone knew they could retake their places.

Ziva walked down the stairs silently, and when she reached Tony's desk he almost jumped in surprise. "Could you come with me?" she asked him softly.

Tony nodded and followed her to the elevators where she pushed a random button. As soon as the elevator started moving she cut it off and in seconds she had him pressed against one of the walls, her lips firmly pressed to his, her hands on his chest. At first he didn't react but he soon joined the kiss and they didn't break it before the need for air outshone the bliss of the kiss. They rested their forehead against one another while they tried to catch their breath.

"Pregnancy hormones again?" Tony asked.

"No," Ziva answered in a small voice as she caressed his chest with her hands, enjoying the feel of his breath on her face and his hands on her hips.

"Care to share?"

"Not particularly," Ziva said, "But I am going to."

"So," Tony said when she didn't say anymore, "What is it?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "My Father killed a marine, well, not my father directly, but he gave the order."

"Oh," Tony said.

"Yeah, oh…"

There was a comfortable silence for a while, both of them just standing there.

Ziva stood up on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's lips before she pulled away and started the elevator again, pressing the button for their floor.

"Thank you," she said right before the elevator doors opened and she walked out into the bullpen again, the episode put behind her.

Tony followed her moments later. They both sat down at their desks and started working; they had to find something before Gibbs appeared expecting answers.

Ten minutes later Abby came bouncing into the Bullpen. "So, how did your scan go?" she excitedly asked Ziva while sipping on her Caff-Pow.

Ziva smiled, "It went very well, thank you."

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes we did," Tony said as he rose from his desk to walk over to Ziva's so he could stand next to her.

"Are you going to tell?" Abby asked, starting to get impatient.

"Don't tease her," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen."

"Of course not, Boss," Tony said.

"Okay, we are having a girl," Ziva said as she pulled out two photos of the baby.

"Aww, a little girl!" Abby cooed, "We're going to have a little mini-Ziva running around, aww, she's going to be so cute!"

"Congratulations guys," McGee said from where he sat at his desk, his, normally, constant tapping away on his keyboard had stopped momentarily while the announcement was made.

"Yeah, congratulations," Gibbs said, "Watch out DiNozzo."

"I know Boss, but I can't wait."

Ziva smiled softly at the thought of a little dark-haired green-eyed baby-girl running around in a garden, chasing a dog.

"Okay, enough of this, what have you got?" Gibbs asked.

The team started telling him about what they had found and Abby left to go down to her lab to chick on her machines.

The next three hours went by slowly before they finally got something and by 2200 hours they had arrested the murderer and they could all go home to their respective beds, well, or their boat.

Tony and Ziva walked inside the apartment, dropping all of their things in the living room, neither of the bothering to hang up their jackets.

"Tony?" Ziva whispered when they were lying in bed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you sleepy?"

"A little, why?"

"I want you," Ziva said bluntly.

Tony rolled onto his back and looked at her, "Do you now?" he teased.

"Yesssss," she whispered, kissing his cheek, moving her mouth down to his jaw where she placed several kisses.

Tony rolled them over, trapping her beneath his body, letting their lower regions together, letting her feel that he wanted her too. "Then let's play," he whispered seductively into her ear, biting softly on her earlobe.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it would be weird if I continued it, and you'll see why when the next chapter appears. I hope you're happy with the sex of the baby, and suggestions for baby names are very much appreciated!**

**And please don't forget to review! Please, even though it took me this long to get this chapter out there :b**

**Hugs and kisses NCIS-Bones-Chick ;)**


End file.
